


I will be the one who comes to rescue you

by pearsonasnic



Series: You showed me feelings I've never felt before [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti CS, Anti Hook, Emma is dead, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending, Hook being an ass, Hook goes too sorry :/, Regina and Hook bicker a lot, So Regina goes to the Underworld to save her, Temporary Character Death, Trying to fix what the show screwed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearsonasnic/pseuds/pearsonasnic
Summary: Sequel toI could have treated you better, Emma may be gone but Regina has a plan to bring her back and it involves going back to the underworld.Regina, Snow, Hook and Rumple journey to bring Emma back to her family but of course, Regina and Hook butt heads and don't want to work together even when their end goal is the same, bringing Emma home.....“Yes, but youlovedher,really lovedher.”“Henry, I…”“It’s okay mom,” he brought a finger to her cheek and wiped away a single tear that had fallen unbidden, “just do what you can to bring her home.”





	1. I'm holding on and on to your soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lego_Femslash (Alicepire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Will Be The One To Rescue You[r Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846421) by [Lego_Femslash (Alicepire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/pseuds/Lego_Femslash). 



> This is a sequel and will probably make a lot more sense if you've read the one before which I wrote for the first supernova.  
> [I could have treated you better](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8740828)
> 
> I feel like I've been working on this for ages and it has been quite a journey. I must thank everyone involved with Supernova for giving us the opportunity to partake in this amazing event. Without it, I'm sure my original idea would have sat incomplete for a long time before I got around to writing. I look forward to seeing what everyone else has been working on this time around.
> 
> Also thank you to my wonderful beta and best friend Beth, who puts up with my SwanQueen ramblings when she's not as deep into the fandom as I am. She's been a great sounding board and helped a lot when I've gotten stuck and needed a different opinion.
> 
> That being said this story is still quite bleak at first but a happy ending is now in sight and I've tried to work in some extra fluff too. I can't be sure I've remembered everything about season 5 correctly so if I've gotten anything wrong it's because I've blocked most of that season out. Anyway, with that enjoy!

In a matter of weeks, Regina had lost her soulmate and then her best friend whom she had loved for far longer than she could possibly ever admit to anyone other than herself.  To say that she was an emotional mess would be a great understatement, but she was better.  Better than she _had_ been at least.

She no longer locked herself away from her family to hide and wallow in her pain alone.  Instead, she had found that talking with her loved ones helped, it didn’t erase the pain and grief, but it did help.  What also helped was that she had a plan, she’d not told anyone else of this plan of hers but she would do whatever it took to carry it out.  No, she would see Emma Swan again, she’d try to bring her back and failing that she would help her move on but she would see her again.

The biggest hurdle she faced was Rumple, she was sure he was the only way for her to get back to the underworld, and so she needed to convince him to take her.  That was easier said than done and he had not been quite so willing to go the first time.  This time she was prepared to do anything that would convince him to take her, she’d beg him if she had to.

That was if she ever got the chance to speak to him since she spent the majority of her waking hours in the company of family with little to no time to slip away and speak to the imp.  Still, whilst she waited for her moment she went out again, spent the time with Henry as much as she could and generally left the safety of her home and interacted with other people.  

Emma’s death had been felt deeply by everyone in the small town, it was as if a light had been snuffed out, essentially it had been. Emma had been hope for so many and then just like that she was gone.

The loss had hit her parents quite severely, they appeared tired all the time with dark circles ringing their eyes, except somehow, they were still going on. It was as if they were fuelled simply by being amongst their people. Regina often wished she felt the same because instead, she found the constant looks of sorrow and pity to be draining. The well-wishers meant no harm, but she hated it all and found it hard not to snap at them with a snide remark, it was with a lot of restraint on her part she held her tongue.

She was sure it would be far easier to go back into hiding again, she could stay home buried in blankets and let time slip away from her.  If it wasn’t for the fact that she knew that it wouldn't accomplish anything she might be tempted.  Well, there was that and she wanted to be strong for Henry, especially after those weeks where holding herself together had felt like an impossibility.

It was almost a week after Snow had pulled her out of her slump that the opportunity to speak with Rumple arose.  She’d been waiting in Granny’s for Henry to finish school and come meet her, as they had agreed that morning when she received a text from her son.  The text told her that he’d be a little late but not to worry and that he would let her know why when he got there.  She did worry of course, but she also trusted her son and it gave her the perfect opportunity to head over to Rumple’s shop.

Mere minutes later, she entered the dusty shop with the soft tinkling of the bell announcing her arrival.  Rumple was at the counter and didn’t even look up from the old looking artefact that he was inspecting and appeared to be far more interested in than whoever had just entered his shop.

“Afternoon Madame Mayor,” he spoke coolly, uninterested as if he already knew who was there and had in fact expected her.  He did not get many visitors as of late.  Not since he brought Belle home and she’d left him soon after.

“Rumple,” she strode towards him with purpose, pulling on the confidence of the woman she had once been and not the one she had been as of late.

“Hold on, let me guess,” he still didn’t look up, “you’ve figured how all too simple it would be to go to the underworld and save her as she did for the pirate.”

She faltered, having not expected him to see through her so easily but still, she carried on, “yes,” she narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion.  “Now name your price.”

“For Emma…” he sighed, “there is no price.”  Finally, he looked up and met her eyes, “if you think that you can save her then I look forward to seeing how you manage it.  Dearie.”

A shiver ran down her spine, she did not trust him one bit but who was she to question him if he was indeed going to do what she wanted without argument.  She shifted on her feet, betraying her discontent.

“Midnight, you know where don’t be late,” he was brisk, the conversation was clearly over and he went back to the object he’d been previously occupied with when she arrived.  Regina rolled her eyes and gave him one last suspicious glare before she turned on her heel and exited the shop, bell tinkling again as she left.

Walking through the door to Granny’s she spotted Henry at the counter, he looked up as soon as the door opened and she could see the relief wash over him upon seeing her there.  She smiled reassuringly as she sat next to him, her insides squirmed with guilt at having left without mentioning it to him first.  He’d already been overly concerned with her well being having lost one mother.

“Where were you?” he asked, anxiety bleeding into his voice that left her feeling ashamed for leaving.

“I’m sorry Henry,” she ran her fingers through his shaggy hair that really needed a cut and cupped his cheek, “I should have told you I’d left to speak to Rumple.”

“It’s ok Mom, I’d only just got here anyway, I was with Violet,” he flushed red as he mentioned his girlfriend and shuffled out of her touch.

She hummed in acknowledgement, now, she was glad that Henry had Violet, that he could have some semblance of normality, but still she found it difficult that her little prince was growing up in front of her eyes. She wished Emma were there to see him maturing, of course, she would be if all went well, but it was in all these moments with Henry that she missed her the most.

Quickly, he pulled the attention away from himself and with a clear of his throat said, “so, what did you need to speak to Grandpa about?”

She knew she’d not get away without telling him but she wasn’t sure how much to say, having hoped that she could keep it a secret for the time being.  “Well,” she paused for a moment in thought, it was important that she approach this carefully, “I had a thought and I wanted to see if your Grandpa could help me.”

“And?  Could he help?”  Regina’s lips quirked upwards, her son was always the inquisitive one, and she knew exactly where he had gotten that trait from.

“Yes, but for now, if it’s ok, I’d like to wait till I can tell everyone together,” truth be told she didn’t know how well her plan would go down with the others.  If she had been back before Henry had made it to the diner she wasn’t sure if she would have told any of them, maybe she’d have gone by herself and left a note to explain.

“We’ll see everyone tonight at dinner anyway,” Henry smiled at her, and it made her heart jump because smiling seemed to have become a rarity for all of them as of late.

After that, the topic wasn’t broached again, and they kept to safer discussions such as school and work.  When she asked why he’d been late he gave her another heart touching smile and excitedly dove into explaining a project that they’d been doing at school and how he’d been working on it with Violet.  She looked on at him affectionately, she was so so proud of her brave boy, especially with everything he had been through.

In public, they avoided bringing Emma up, but at home, Regina encouraged him to talk about her and what happened.  It helped them both greatly despite it being uncomfortable at first, she knew she often kept things close to her chest but this helped Henry and for him, she’d do anything.  She would always do anything for her little prince.

 

* * *

 

Just a few hours later, Regina and Henry arrived at the loft.  They were greeted at the door by Snow who held a baby Neal on her hip but passed him off to Regina almost instantly.  She cooed to him as she and Henry entered the now rather crowded apartment.  These days they had more family than could feasibly fit into the small loft but Snow still insisted on hosting dinners like this, and she still managed it anyway so Regina let her get on with it.  There was no changing Snow’s mind once she got an idea into her head even when they were all sitting elbow to elbow at the dinner table.

Their whole family was there tonight, which now included Zelena and baby Robyn plus Belle, who’d been staying at the farmhouse since her split from Rumple.  Regina had her suspicions that there was more there than either woman let on but she wasn’t going to push it, she’d give them their space.

Even Hook had shown his face, though he sulked in the corner nursing his flask.  These days it was not an unfamiliar sight to see him drowning his sorrows at the Rabbit Hole whilst inebriated at all times of the day.

The evening started as pleasant as it could be without Emma and so Regina waited to deliver her news.  She didn’t want to spoil the brief peace that seemed to have settled over them all.  They all chatted away easily, sharing gossip and the general goings on of their days.  There was always an Emma shaped hole but today appeared to be a better day, more bearable for now at any rate when they knew they had one another close by.

She waited till they’d all eaten their fill of Snow’s home cooked meal and were relaxing, semi-spread out across the loft.  She was just contemplating how she was going to bring it up when Henry saved her the trouble of having to.  “What was it you wanted to talk to everyone together about mom?”

Snow looked up curiously at her from her spot on the couch where she was gently soothing Neal after his feed.  Everyone else had stopped their conversations to listen in too, and Regina swallowed, “well…” Her mouth felt suddenly dry with all eyes on her, she wasn’t sure where to begin or whether any of them would accept what she was going to do or if they would just decide that she was crazy.  Whatever the outcome she knew she would be going on this journey and there would be nothing any of them could say to change her mind.  So with that thought, she ploughed on, “I want to go to the underworld.”

Her words hung in the room and apart from a soft gurgle coming from Neal the room was silent as everyone processed what she’d just dropped on them.  Each person showed a different reaction, but Snow was the first to pull her wits together and speak, “why Regina?”  Her voice wasn’t harsh or angry sounding, just gentle and curious.  These days, Snow was the most level headed of them all which said a lot really, but it was also a testament to how far they’d come that she felt that way.

“You are all going to think I sound crazy…but,” she breathed in deeply before exhaling and carrying on, “I had a dream.”  She didn’t look at the others for their reaction but instead kept her focus on Snow, “in it, Emma told me she was there and it felt so real that I just thought…if there was even the smallest possibility that we could save her then we should take it.”

She eyed Snow carefully, it worried her what the other woman thought, but all she saw was patience and understanding which caused her a surge of emotion towards her.  They were so much closer than she would have ever thought was possible only years ago, and she’d be forever grateful for their current relationship they had that she cherished dearly.

When the feelings were too much, she looked away and instead let her eyes rest on Henry who appeared to be deep in thought.  His opinion mattered most to her but his face didn’t betray what was going on in his head, and she was just opening her mouth to ask him when she was interrupted by a throat clearing from across the room.  Her head snapped towards the voice.

“I’ll be going too of course,” Hook challenged, his eyes boring holes right into Regina as if he was daring her to think otherwise.  Of course, she couldn’t deny him, he was Emma’s boyfriend, no matter how bitter the word tasted on her tongue.

“Of course,” her voice came out terse, and for the first time, she wondered how much he knew of what went on between herself and Emma.  He replied in an inaudible mumble and went back to his drink, though his eyes never did leave her for the rest of the evening.

“I want to come too,” Henry exclaimed with all his determination as if he’d been readying himself to argue it out with her.  Regina turned towards him but again before she could speak yet another was interrupting her, Charming this time and she rolled her eyes.

“Before we even decide who’s going or even _if_ we’re going, do you have a way to get us there Regina?  Is Rumple willing to do this again?”

“He is, and he said that for Emma there would be no price, we go tonight.”  Charming gave a curt solemn nod, he understood going big lengths for the ones you loved, even if he didn’t know the full extent of what Emma had been to her.

Turning back to Henry, Regina’s eyes softened, and she gently spoke to him, “I know you want to go Henry, but I really think you should stay here.  I know you went last time,” he’d looked as though he was about to interrupt her.  “Looking back, I don’t think that you should have gone then either, the underworld isn’t a place for someone your age.  It’s not a place for anyone really, but you understand that I need to do this, for Emma, ok?”

He looked like he might argue back but instead left it there with a small nod, she was grateful but would speak to him again.  Later, when there was no one else to listen in on them, with that thought her eyes flickered over to Hook who was still watching her from his corner.

Everyone wanted to go but there was no way that was happening and she flat out denied them.  She really didn’t want Snow _or_ David to go when they had Neal to think of especially when it had been so painful for them the last time.  She had at least wanted to spare them that, but Snow was quite adamant that she would be going and it resulted in a heated discussion between the two Charmings.

David did not want his wife to go without him, but she argued back that Neal needed one of them and she had left last time to be with their son so it was only fair he should stay this time.  He still had not been sure, but after Snow firmly stated that she was completely capable of looking after herself he sighed and relented.  Once Snow’s mind was set there was going to be no changing it and Regina too had to resign to the fact that she would be coming with them.

Zelena had even half-heartedly argued that she should go too, but Regina refused.  Robyn needed her.  In the end, she didn’t put much fight into it, and Regina suspected that it was more her way of showing that she cared rather than actually wanting to go so she appreciated the sentiment.

So with that, everything was settled, Regina, Snow, Rumple and Hook would be going to the underworld to try and bring Emma back to her family.

They were meeting with Rumple straight from the Charming's apartment, but she did still manage to pull Henry aside to talk to him alone despite the number of people that occupied the small space.  She took him upstairs to Emma’s old room.

The room was still the same as it had been before Emma became the dark one even though she’d moved out after their return from Camelot.  Between then and now there had been too much going on for them to think of redecorating and then she wasn’t there anymore so the room was kept the same, a hollow memento of the past.  Just being in the room set a throbbing hurt deep in Regina’s chest, she had hope though, hope that she’d see Emma again soon and that helped ease her.

“I’ll miss you every moment I’m gone,” she smiled weakly, wanting to reassure Henry as they sat side by side on the bed, her hand touching his chin.

“I know,” his voice wobbled a bit, “I’ll miss you too mom.”

“I’m going to do everything in my power to bring her back but…” she paused to collect herself because saying it out loud felt more real than when she had thought it safely in her own head.  “There is still a chance that we won’t be able to, that we might have to help her move on and that’s if we even find her,” her own voice wobbled betraying the strength she was trying to play for her son.

“You’ll do it, mom, I believe in you.”

Her heart swelled, and she kissed him on his head and wrapped an arm around him.  He lay his head on her shoulder, and they were both silent for a short while, soaking in their remaining time till she had to leave.

Henry broke the silence between them, “you loved her.”  He said it like a statement, a definitive fact as if it was straight from his storybook.

Her breath caught in her throat and she worried that perhaps she’d been less discreet than she had thought, “we _all_ loved her Henry.”

“Yes, but you _loved_ her, _really loved_ her.”

“Henry, I…”

“It’s okay mom,” he brought a finger to her cheek and wiped away a single tear that had fallen unbidden, “just do what you can to bring her home.”

“How did I get so lucky as to have you?”  She breathed in his scent, committed every bit of him to memory since she didn’t know how long she’d be away.

There was not much to say after that, he didn’t try to argue his way into coming with them which she was grateful for because she didn’t think she could handle an argument just before they were to be separated for who knew how long.

 

* * *

 

Regina held on tightly to Henry as she watched the approaching boat, she whispered her love to him when it was time to go and reluctantly relinquished her hold.  Once in the boat, she turned to watch the figures on the bank, and when the boat set off she didn’t dare take her eyes off them as they got smaller, and smaller till they disappeared altogether into the fog.

She wrapped her arms tightly around herself till Snow nudged her and gave her a small sad smile.  The women sat together for the majority of the journey, Regina’s head resting on Snow’s shoulder as they leant into one another and drew comfort from their shared sorrow of leaving their family.

Hook was still acting incredibly hostile towards her, sending glares her way and this whole thing was going to be interesting between them.  Snow’s presence was probably needed more as a buffer, in which case it was a good job she was there.  For now, he was determinedly ignoring her which suited her just fine.

She stared off into the encroaching darkness as her thoughts were consumed by what was going to happen when they arrived at their destination.  She was reluctant to engage in any conversation, but no one else seemed inclined either.  It was a sombre, subdued ride to the underworld, not that anyone expected anything more, it had been like that the last time too and there had been more of them then.

This ride seemed to take an eternity, perhaps because it was Emma they were trying to rescue now.  She cared far more deeply about Emma than she ever could or would about Hook, who she was unable to forgive for the things he had done to her family.  She’d been uncomfortable with how quickly he’d been accepted back with them as if he hadn’t tried to kill them all.  She wouldn’t be all that upset if he were gone from their lives forever but that would be up to Emma and not her.  If they managed to bring Emma back that is.

 

* * *

 


	2. I will follow you into the dark

_A figure sat hunched in a corner, distorted by shadow._

_Fleetingly unclear images of a darkened, cold room.  Her vault?_

_By the sobbing echoing off the walls, it seemed the figure was crying.  It looked like…but it couldn’t be._

_“Emma...” she called out, feeling disjointed from the environment like she wasn’t quite all there._

_A harsh intake of breath and the figure looked up, she still couldn’t see anything clearly but blonde hair caught the little light there was and she gasped._

_“Emma!” She called out again more urgently._

_“Regina,” came back whispered hoarsely._

_“Regina!” Louder this time and then the room was shaking._

No, gentle hands were shaking her and she groaned groggily, waking up.

“Regina, we’re nearly there,” it was Snow.

She shook away her confusion and blearily opened her eyes, groaning as she found herself curled up awkwardly in her seat on the boat with no memory of getting that way.  “Snow?”

“Yeah, we’re nearly there,” her kind face smiling reassuringly, hovered just above her.

Regina sat up stiffly, pushing her hair away from her face as she did and the first thing she saw was the land finally emerging from the fog.  It caused a feeling of tightness in her chest, for soon they’d have answers and though she wasn’t so sure that she was ready for what came next, she’d fight on, she’d fight on for Emma no matter what.

 

* * *

 

From the moment their feet touched the ground they all wanted to head off in different directions, Regina and Hook were for once united in wanting to start searching for Emma right away.  Snow, however, put her foot down, she insisted that they all needed their rest first and made it apparent who was going to be setting the rules.  From there she kept her eye on them all, making sure to keep them in check and that they weren’t wandering off alone.

Regina only conceded to Snow’s point when she asked how they expected to defend themselves should they need to if they were all dead on their feet.  They’d be no good to anyone like that, especially not to Emma and she had to agree because despite having slept in the boat, a bone-weary exhaustion was creeping through her.  It had been quite some time since she had last had a good night's sleep, long before she’d even split herself from the Queen.  Her makeup was the only thing concealing the dark circles under her eyes these days.

So, it was decided then that they’d all return to the underworld’s version of the Charming’s loft.  The very place they’d all stayed mere weeks ago and never thought that they’d be going back to when they left the first time.  The streets were dark and they hurried through them, not wanting to linger and run into anyone who could be lurking unseen.  

Since their last visit, the loft had not changed at all and was blessedly still unoccupied.  After having been in the Storybrooke version just hours ago which had been full of family and life, this version just felt downright dreary.  It was so _empty_ , she’d felt almost claustrophobic at times when it had been so crowded but now she surprised herself by discovering she missed it.  She missed the noise of chatter, the people, her family, everyone together and being alive.

Hook sulked and grumbled, he was unwilling to listen to Snow or reason but he did not put up a fight either, seemingly realising he had no hope of winning and instead set himself up on the couch and closed his eye’s ignoring the rest of them.  So, on Snow’s orders, they all rested and really who would have thought that the three ‘villains’ would one day be doing as they were told by Snow White.

As Regina drifted off on the bed that was the Charming’s in Storybrooke, with Snow lying on her other side, her thoughts were full of Emma.  She worried about how the younger woman was doing, would she blame her for what happened?  She tried to recall the dream she’d had on the boat but it was too unclear for her to yield anything solid from.

Her mind whirled through everything that had happened in the last months, contemplating everything she could have done differently to avoid this mess.  The answer to that was an obvious one.  She should never have split herself but then what would their lives be like?  No, it was best not to focus on the what ifs, she’d learnt that a long time ago and going over the same things, again and again, would do nothing but cause her unrest.  At some point, she slipped into a fitful sleep, waking often with nightmares of Emma and Evil Queens.

They didn’t rest long, they were all far too anxious to sleep, though the brief rest did help and would keep them going a little longer.  None of them was entirely certain that they knew where Emma would be so they decided they’d begin at the graveyard.  Her headstone would give them answers and then whatever they found there they would be able to go on from.

The thick silence from the boat followed them as they walked the streets of the underworld’s twisted version of Storybrooke.  It didn’t bother Regina, truth be told she preferred it that way, it gave her time to process what they were doing.

The early morning light glowed an eerie red and the streets were mostly deserted with only a few people dotted around going about their business.  The walk gave them their first proper glance in the light of how things had changed since their last visit.  Visibly there were few differences, it was still a dilapidated replica of the above town but atmospherically it felt lighter, it was difficult to explain but it was less doom and gloom and more, dare she say, hopeful.

At the graveyard, they separated in hopes of speeding up their search but keeping in sight of one another.  They walked the rows of headstones which were in varying states of decay, some tipped, some cracked and others pristine and upright.  They hoped to find Emma’s name on a stone that still stood.

Regina’s heart thumped hard in her chest with each new headstone she passed without Emma’s name carved into it.  She was starting to doubt that what they’d find would be what any of them wanted, there was still the possibility that she had dragged them all down there for no good reason.  They could find that Emma had already moved on, in which case this was all a huge mistake and she would be at fault for raising everyone’s hopes.  A deeper impending panic hit her with each minute they continued their search, a crescendo around her ears until she was breathing hard.

But then she saw it, _Emma Swan_.  It was carved quite plainly into the next stone in her current row.   _Relief_ flooded her system.  This wasn’t all for nought, they still had a chance to bring her _home_.  The stone was still standing, it wasn’t tipped or cracked.  For just a moment she savoured it for herself, breathing in deeply and somewhat settling her frantic mind.   _Then_ she called the others over.

Snow and Hook sped towards her from the rows they had been in whilst Rumple slowly sauntered out from where he’d been staring down the same stone for quite some time.

“She’s here,” Snow breathed out, a ghost of a smile lighting up her face.

“Yes, she is,” Regina replied, sparking up her hope in her dream, that it could have been real, her eyes shone as she looked to Snow.

For whatever reason, beyond her own caring, Hook look surlier than he had yet to but who cared what was going on with the pirate when there was renewed hope in getting to Emma.  They just had to find her now and they could figure anything else out afterwards.  The next hurdle was where they would begin their search.

“Well, look here, your suspicions were correct, it appears Miss Swan is here,” Rumple approached them from behind.

Regina rolled her eyes, she wouldn’t dignify him a response.

“Let’s go to the diner as a starting point, we can ask around there and see if anyone has seen her,” Snow beamed at Regina and took hold of her arm, pulling her in that direction.  Hook sulked behind them like a sullen child.

The streets were busier on their way to the diner than they had been, the people who passed them all watched them closely, it was unnerving.  Regina felt as though she didn’t belong and was not wanted, which was likely true.  Inside, the diner was busier, breakfast seemed to be in full swing and just about everyone turned to look at them when the door opened and a great many turned to whisper to their companions.

They ignored the uncomfortable looks and whispers but just as they stepped towards the counter a familiar voice came from behind.  “Well, well, well, what do we have here?”

“Arthur?” Snow stared at the man who had just entered after them with disbelief.

“Yes,” he smirked at Snow then turned to Hook.  “Back again I see,” he clapped him on the shoulder in greeting.

“Aye,” Hook replied darkly.

“Well you four aren’t dead, I would know, so what are you doing here?”

“And how would you know that?” Regina asked, voice full of suspicion and eyeing the men who flanked him on either side.

“Why, did Hook here not tell you all?  After that business with Hades, I took over down here.”

“No, he didn’t,” Regina murmured side eyeing Hook in displeasure.

“Arthur, have you seen Emma?”  A hope filled Snow pushed in trying to cool down the simmering tensions before they boiled over.

“Ah, so that’s why you’re all here,” understanding now coming to his face.  “I am aware of her presence, yes, but I have not yet seen her, you’re free to ask around though.”

Snow smiled widely and thanked him appreciatively for his information whilst Regina rolled her eyes.

“If you are in need of any assistance please come to me, it’s the least I can do,” his smile was far too cocky for Regina’s liking and she glowered after him as he moved away, still flanked by his men.  This was the second confirmation they’d had that Emma was there.  Arthur wasn’t the most trustworthy source but he had no reason to lie that she knew of and besides, the gravestone was confirmation enough.  Emma was here and they needed to find her.

“Darlings!”  A loud drawl interrupted her thoughts, Cruella, of course, and she’d almost forgotten that she was down here.  She rolled her eyes yet again as she turned towards the source of the voice which was surprisingly coming from behind the counter.

Cruella was relaxed out on a chair, smiling devilishly their way, “finally, something interesting happening again, this wretched dump has been rather dreary since you all left.”

“Cruella.  We don’t have time for your nonsense,” she hissed out, her patience running remarkably thin already today.

“Ouch, darling,” she feigned hurt, clutching a hand to her chest.

“Have you seen Emma?” Snow asked, hope pouring off her in buckets.   _Really, was the woman made of the stuff?_ Regina thought.

“The saviour?  She’s down here now is she?  Well, someone finally gave her what she deserved.”  Cruella chuckled at the demise of the woman who had landed her in the underworld in the first place.

Regina growled low in her chest.

“Oh, Regina darling, you have always had a soft spot for the saviour, haven’t you?” A wide smirk stretched across her face.

“Never mind that, have you seen her or not?” she snarled.

“No, I haven’t and I work here now so I see everyone who is everyone,” she gestured dramatically around her.

“Yeah, work, if that’s what you call sitting on your ass all day,” the blind witch spoke up as she came out from the door that lead to the kitchen.

“Don’t be so droll darling, this is hard work you know,” she shrugged her shoulders, irritated.

“I don’t have time for this,” Regina huffed, spinning around, and heading for the door, letting it slam behind her.

Outside she fumed, pacing back and forth along the pavement.  Where the hell would Emma go, she needed to calm down and think.  She’d probably want to be alone which was evident because it didn’t appear that anyone had seen her, so where would she hide?  The loft came to mind but they’d been there briefly and it didn’t look to have been disturbed.

Hook chose that moment to rudely interrupt her thought process as he came storming outside.  He was quick to push into her space with a snarl, “what exactly is in this for you? Your majesty.”

“Finding _Em-ma_ , you buffoon!” She snapped back, not having any patience left for anyone, never mind idiotic pirates.

“Well she’s _mine_ I hope you realise, so whatever fantasy you’ve got in your _head_ , _end it now_.”  He threatened, gesturing wildly as he spoke.

“Excuse me?” She was incredulous, “Emma is not a possession.”

“It just seems like you’ve forgotten it’s _me_ she’s with, not _you_.”

“What does that even matter?”  Regina said, her eyes widening in disbelief.  She didn’t _care_ who Emma was with romantically, all she wanted was to make sure she was safe and with them, nothing else mattered.  The rest could all wait till later.

“Clarification is all,” he growled back.

A throat cleared and they turned to see that Rumple was stood near the entrance looking amusedly at them.  Snow exited the diner just behind him, smiling brightly at them all and none-the wiser that she’d interrupted anything at all or at least she wasn’t showing a reaction to what she’d walked out to.

“So, where should we look first,” Snow beamed at the sour faces turned towards her.

 

* * *

 

They ended up going where Hook thought they should search first which was much to Regina’s displeasure.  He was completely adamant that he was right though and that they should have just gone straight to where he wanted to go in the first place.  Regina greatly disagreed because why on earth would Emma want to return to that god-awful house she’d been living in since her time as the dark one.

It was no surprise to Regina that they found it empty but Hook had been entirely too insistent and despite her protests that it was a waste of time Snow had made the final call.  It seemed to her that Snow just wanted to keep the peace, especially since her reasoning was that it wouldn’t hurt to look there and a placating smile.

After they’d wasted a significantly more time than necessary searching the house top to bottom and had turned nothing up, they paused to eat.  She wasn’t all that hungry but a pleading look from Snow had her relenting and eating a few bites just to appease the woman.

Being in this house had her mind wandering back to the few times she had been in it before, they were so few she could probably count them all on one hand.  The first time was not long after they’d returned from Camelot and she’d come in guns blazing and demanding answers.  The Emma that had greeted her was cocky and seething, emanating a sureness that she’d rarely seen in the younger woman.  The whole interaction had had her nerves tingling and set a fire in her belly unlike no other since the early days of Emma in Storybrooke.

It would be a complete lie to say that she hadn’t left with her panties soaked and images of that demanding dark Emma between her legs, roughly taking her.  Later she’d had unsatisfying, ‘I’m glad you’re not dead’ sex, but then when Robin was passed out asleep beside her and she was sure he wouldn’t wake, she’d slipped her fingers under the covers and down her body till she met wet heat.

Sex with Robin had felt nice that night but that’s it and she’d been unable to come at all because he just wasn’t Emma.  With one hand, she’d slid fingers into herself and with the other rubbed furiously over her clit as she closed her eyes and imagined it was Emma plunging into her until she came hard but not nearly sated when it was her own fingers and not the ones she’d really wanted.

Afterwards, she’d lain panting in the dark and the guilt hit her, she was lying next to her _happy ending_ and had just climaxed to the image of the woman who’d sacrificed herself for that very _happy ending_.  The same guilt hit her again sitting in Emma’s kitchen, that wasn’t the only time that had happened.  Anytime she touched herself it was because of something or other related to the saviour that had lit her desire for the woman.  For the most part, she’d tried to keep those feelings dampened down but occasionally Emma snuck into her subconscious and wouldn’t leave.

Loving two people was complicated, it left her feeling guilty and confused more often than not but that didn’t matter now.  She had little time to dwell on any of it because a loud burst from Rumple caught her attention.

“If you don’t stay still then I’m going to have to make your residency down here a bit more permanent,” he enunciated through gritted teeth.

Hook, it appeared, had been pacing back and forth in agitation and Rumple having had enough of it had snapped.  This caused the pirate to turn his agitation on Rumple, “I’ll stop pacing when we find _Emma_ , she should have been _here_ .”

Regina rolled her eyes because to her, captain guy liner did not seem to know Emma as well as he thought he did, not that that was much of a surprise.  Snow spoke up, she was again making every effort to keep the peace, “well there’s still plenty of places she could be.  This town is bigger than it seems, right Regina?”

Regina didn’t respond and Hook was not placated one bit, he instead seemed further antagonised.  “Except she should be _here_! Damnit! This was where we were supposed to start our lives together and she should know it would be the first place I’d look for her.”

She hid a snort behind a cough but it still drew attention to her and he turned on her next.  She felt that it was obvious that if Emma wasn’t where Hook would look then maybe she didn’t want to be found by the pirate.  Hook narrowed his eyes at her, “and _you. Your Majesty.”_  He jabbed his hook towards her. _“You_ seem to think you know her better than _me_.  You know, her _actual boyfriend_ .”

She opened her mouth, witty retort on the tip of her tongue about how she obviously did know Emma better than he did when Snow interrupted before things could escalate any further.

“Enough!”  Her voice was low and had a tone of finality, Regina could suddenly see Snow the school teacher in charge of a classroom of children.  In the next moment, false cheer was plastered over her anger, “now we are all going to get along and search for Emma, I think we should try Regina’s mansion next.”

Hook glowered and pulled out his flask, taking a large swig of the rum it likely contained.  Regina huffed, slightly bitter for being chastised by Snow for acting like a child and being drawn into an argument with captain guyliner of all people.

For the rest of the day out searching nobody spoke except Snow, who kept up a constant stream of commentary.  Perhaps she thought if she filled the silence with noise then they could avoid any more arguments.

Emma was not at the mansion either and they searched it thoroughly which took a good chunk of their day.  She’d raised Henry in a version of this house and she knew all the hiding places and checked them all.  She was reminded of days in his childhood spent playing hide and seek, they were fond memories, his delighted giggles when he found her or his squeals when he jumped out of a hiding space when she’d pretended to not be able to find him, shouting, “momma! I’m here!”

She hadn’t really thought that they’d find Emma there but Snow suggested it and so she accepted and searched anyway.  She was happier following Snow’s suggestions than she was following Hooks anyway.

The pirate meanwhile grew angrier and more inebriated as the day wore on, he was taking it out on the house as well.  She could hear him throwing things against the walls in his search and tearing at the wall paper with his hook.  It was fine by her though, he could destroy this house all he liked and it would have no real bearing on her actual house.  Let him get his immaturity out.

 

* * *

 

It was much later when they were all back at the loft after having no more answers than they’d had that morning when tensions finally snapped.  They were too on top of each other in the small loft, they had little to talk or think of and so their minds were consumed with nothing but finding Emma and the worry of it all.

Regina would have been content with ignoring the others for the rest of the evening but Hook on the other hand was completely wasted and so he had other plans.  She could smell the alcohol before he even spoke, tensing as he couldn’t possibly be there behind her for any good reason.

“This is all your fault you know,” he slurred.  She really was going to try to ignore him, she was determined not to stoop to his level when he was obviously trying to get a rise out of her.  Except for his next words… “You killed her!”

She whirled around in her seat at the table where she’d been staring down the surface as her mind turned everything over.  The daggers she glared his way didn’t put him off, he didn’t even give her the chance to form a response.

“You’re her murderer so I don’t know why everyone has kept you around.  If it were up to me I’d have had you walk the plank.”  His words continued to slur together, he was past inebriated, he swayed where he stood.

She stood to meet him head on and despite still being smaller she was clearly more put together.  “Pirate,” she growled out in a warning tone, raising her hand and curling her fingers as if she were about to conjure fire.  If he continued on that line then she’d not think twice of aiming a fireball at his head.

“You’ve not really changed one bit have you, your majesty?”  He spat the words at her, “I bet you loved it when you crushed her heart, did it feel good? Did you feel powerful?”  He was trying to tower over her threateningly but she wouldn’t let him get away with it.

Anger boiled inside her, she could feel her magic rising to the surface and sparking at her fingertips, “how dare you,” she hissed.  His words cut deep but she wouldn’t show it, not then.  “I’ve been thinking of Emma’s best interest this entire time and what have you been doing, drowning yourself in rum, you should be ashamed.”

“Ha, I’m the best thing that’s happened to her,” he stomped his feet like a petulant child proving a point.

“Don’t make me laugh, Emma’s never been the same since you forced yourself on her.  She had such a spark and you managed to snuff it out.”

“Whatever makes you sleep at night love.”

“I could say the same to you pirate,” she snarled, her lip curled in derision.  “Where do you think she was the night before she…” died, she couldn’t bring herself to say it out loud.  “She was in _my_ bed.”

“Enough!” Snow shouted for the second time that day.

Hook looked as if he was going to launch himself at Regina, his hook slightly raised, but Snow forced herself between them shouting, “I said.  Enough.”

When neither of them moved and they continued to glare daggers towards one another Snow reprimanded them, “you go over there and you over there.  Stay the hell away from each other and cool off.”

 

* * *

  

Regina fumed from the side of the loft she’d been sent to, she couldn’t sit still and paced in front of the bed instead.  Everything Hook had said, everything she’d said was all whirring around her brain.  She _did_ technically kill Emma but god she had the memories of _doing_ it.  It played in her mind on repeat and she knew she’d hate herself forever for it.

 _No_ .  She had been assured by everyone that they didn’t see it like that, they understood what happened and didn’t blame her.  There had been mistakes made all around and she might never be able to get the images of Emma dying in front of her out of her head but no one else blamed _her_.  Hook was just angry that Emma seemed to be slipping from his iron grasp.

She’d revealed far more than she’d ever intended to, her emotions had fired up and clouded her judgement with everything coming bursting out that she’d tried to keep buried.  She should never have revealed what they had done the night before Emma died, it was a stupid slip of the tongue from her anger and she had no excuses for it.  

She just had to think of where Emma could be and she could go and get her herself, avoid involving Hook any further until decisions had to be made.  It didn’t matter how long it took, she would pretend to go along with the plans of the others but she’d go off by herself and find Emma once she knew where to look, yes that’s what she’d do.

There was one place that kept coming to the forefront of her mind, though technically she had no solid evidence that Emma would be there but she had a deep down gut feeling.  Something was niggling in her mind and telling her to go and look there and it wouldn’t hurt to try, if she was wrong then it was just another place that could be checked off the list of possibilities.

It was her dream on the boat to the underworld, she’d thought little of it, dismissed it at first but now she’d had time to think.  It was a dream of hers that had lead them down here in the first place so what if her dream was right again.  It had been so weird.  Not all there or clear in any way but still images of it came to her.  That’s where she’d look first, in fact, she’d go now whilst the others were sleeping.

She waited almost an hour to be sure that everyone was asleep, she had to make sure no one would catch her sneaking out and that meant that it was quite late when she was finally sure everyone was still.  She moved as slowly and quietly as possible, taking care not to bump into anything in the dark but just as she was nearing the door a cough came from behind her.

Her heart sank, she’d been caught, except when she turned there was no one there that she could see.  Perhaps it had been one of the others in their sleep, there was still a chance she could get away.  But then she heard her name spoken with an exhausted sounding sigh and realised that it had come from the kitchen which had been mostly in shadow.  

She and Snow had shared the bed the night before but when the other woman hadn’t come to bed that night and there hadn’t appeared to be anyone stirring she’d made the obviously wrong assumption that she’d chosen to sleep elsewhere.  Regina hadn’t exactly been paying attention to what the others were doing until she’d decided to leave them.  She faced the voice, guilty look in place as Snow stepped out of the shadows.  She expected to see anger but instead, she was faced with nothing but a calm understanding.

“Cocoa?” Snow asked, nothing betraying any emotion in her voice.

“Snow, I…” Regina trailed off as Snow pulled two mugs from a shelf and set about preparing their cocoa despite not having gotten an answer from her.  Regina felt like she needed to explain why she was trying to leave but no words would come out and so instead she just watched.

Finally, Snow pushed a full mug of cocoa towards Regina from across the counter.  “I just wanted to…” She tried again to explain, she felt remarkably childish like a teenager having been caught trying to sneak out at night but Snow held up a hand to pause her.  She instead continued in silence to sprinkle cinnamon over her own cocoa and did not say a word till she’d carried the mug to the table and sat it down.

“Regina, let’s talk,” her smile was too understanding and it only made Regina wary instead of comforting her like Snow probably intended.

Regina sighed and followed, picking up her own cocoa as she went and the pixie haired brunette sat herself down.  Once she was sat at the table across from Snow Regina took a sip of her drink, really, she always found cocoa to be too sweet for her taste but she drank it anyway, it reminded her of Emma and Henry.

“How are you Regina?” those still understanding eyes not leaving her.  Snow’s gaze felt as though she was being laid bare and the other woman could see everything she was trying to hide, it had her squirming in her seat.

Regina laughed dryly, it was such a ridiculous sounding question.

“Ok then, just talk to me…please?  I don’t want you going back to that place.”

She wanted to roll her eyes but resisted because Snow was only trying to help and she had been there for her after everything.  The only one other than her son to see the devastation that had hit her.  With everything that had surrounded Emma’s death she’d been broken, so completely broken, the catalyst had been the Queen being the one who had crushed Emma’s heart.  

She’d mourned Emma, she’d mourned Robin and she’d mourned that every good thing she held always seemed to crumble.  She couldn’t even comprehend the world without Emma in it but then she had a purpose and things were different thanks to Snow pulling her out of her despair and the dream...  She didn’t much want to think of what might come next once they’d found her.  Daren’t hope for anything and so she narrowed her focus to just finding Emma and whatever happened after, well it would happen and she’d just have to let it.

“I’m not…” she replied after a moment, Snow was patient and waited for Regina to speak when she was ready.  She struggled with articulating her thoughts but then this was Snow and she trusted her, she was her friend and once she realised that the words came spilling out.  “I just miss her so much,” it came out strained and quiet but nevertheless Snow seemed to hear her.  “I don’t care if she chooses me or not, I just want her back,” she choked on the words and several tears spilt from her eyes.

Snow moved quickly around the table and wrapped her arms around her protectively, Regina stiffened at the contact but sighed and relaxed after a moment, accepting the comfort.  It occurred to her then that their roles regarding each other felt reversed as of late, she was once Snow’s stepmother but now Snow mothered _her_ more these days.  The comfort she felt from the gesture was nice, comfort had not been something she’d received a lot of in her life and it was different but nice all the same.

Snow used her thumb to brush away the tears from her cheek and that was when she finally looked up at the other woman and realised that Snow too was crying.  An understanding of sorts seemed to pass between them and was only broken by Snow’s next words.

“You know...you called out for her.”

“What?” Regina asked, brow crinkled in confusion.

“On the boat on the way over, you fell asleep and you were calling out her name.”  Snow looked at her knowingly, she and Henry alone seemed to understand the depth of her feeling for the saviour.

“Oh, I bet Hook loved that,” her laugh was hollow through her tears.

“It doesn’t matter what he thinks and…” a pause, “we’re all here for you, you know?  No one else thinks those things that Hook…”

Regina interrupted, “I know.”  She didn’t want to go over all of it again when she’d already hashed it out in her own head several times over and would likely continue doing so for a long time.

“Of course,” Snow smiled weakly, eyes searching her for a lie that wasn’t there, “he shouldn’t have said those things he said earlier.”

She laughed shakily, “I had an affair with his girlfriend and admitted it to him, I think he might have a right to be mad at me.”

“Even so, he was out of line.”

For a while they stayed quiet, Snow returning to her cocoa at the other side of the table.  It wasn’t till they were both finished that Snow spoke again, “wait till we can all look for her tomorrow…please.”

“Ok,” was all Regina replied, she didn’t tell Snow of her dream, of the feeling it gave her of where they might find Emma and she wasn’t really sure why she was hiding it.

 

* * *

 


	3. You see her when you close your eyes

_Regina was sat pouring over a book when she heard the loud steps of someone coming down the stairs of her vault.  It was Emma, she could tell by the heavy footfalls and confirmed it when she looked up just as the blonde arrived at the bottom of the steps and approached the main archway into the vault._

_Emma smiled brightly at seeing her and Regina felt her heart warm just with the younger woman’s presence, she held so much affection for her.  Of course, she ruined it when she opened her mouth and said with a crinkle of her nose, “don’t you find it creepy down here?”_

_Regina raised her eyebrow._

_“What? It’s a valid question,” Emma teased._

_“No Emma, I don’t find it creepy,” then she paused thoughtfully, “it’s actually kind of comforting down here, I can be alone and process things whilst feeling close to magic.”_

_“Makes sense,” Emma nodded._

_Regina rolled her eyes playfully at the blonde, “is there a reason you came down here or was it just to ask silly questions?”_

_“It’s lunch time and I just wanted to see you,” Emma smiled, perking up and Regina realised then that she was holding take out bags from Granny’s._

 

* * *

  

She felt like crying when she woke up with Emma’s smiling face still in her head from those simpler times.  Not that they hadn’t realised it then for they’d been busy looking for the author and she’d been hung up on finding her happy ending.  Emma had been so sweet, she’d made sure she ate and visited her frequently during the day.  Regina had even returned the favour and they’d started up family meals at the mansion weekly.  She almost longed for those times, almost.

They rose early, the tensions from the previous day still hung around but they had agreed on a new tactic in their search which meant their focus was shifted to that instead.  There was still the occasional biting comment but for the most part, Snow took the lead and the others firmly ignored each other as if they weren’t there.  An unspoken agreement seemed to have come up between Regina and the pirate in that they each were determined to be the first to find Emma before the other could.

Their new plan was all Snow’s idea of course because three former villains and Snow White attempting friendly conversation with the residents of the quaint underworld town was only a plan she could come up with.  The other three would probably have included more threatening and less conversation but as it went, it wasn’t a bad idea.  Regina was still watching for an opening where she’d be able to get away by herself and get to her vault.  The dream she’d woken up from earlier had given her a firmer resolution to look there.

Predictably there was a lot of mistrust and suspicion eyed towards them and it was quickly apparent that without Snow there they’d have gotten nowhere.  She could coax most into talking with her bright smiles and cheery voice, the residents were much happier to speak to Snow White anyway.  Regina, Hook, and Rumple stayed out of the way for the most part.

The whole thing was a cruel reminder of how to many, she would always be the Evil Queen and there was nothing she could do about it.  Today though, she could do something.  Right now, with these people she had the chance to show them kindness, it would never make up for everything she’d done or erased it either but it was _something_.  She couldn’t live in her past but she could live her future doing better.

So, she did her best.  She stayed back, smiled reassuringly and hoped that the people would see that she meant no harm.  She only spoke when and if she was needed and tried not to lose her patience when with each new person, they came up empty.

For every one person willing to give her a chance there were five who couldn't even look at her, one woman dropped everything she’d been carrying when she’d seen the former Queen.  Then when Regina tried to help her, the woman flinched away, cowering.  Snow had smiled kindly to Regina and squeezed her arm before moving in to assist instead.

She’d distanced herself after that, moving away from the two as she did not want to stick around, especially if the woman was fearful of her.  Snippets of their conversation floated back, “evil … she’s a monster…”  Regina blocked the rest out, she’d heard it all before and did not need to hear it again.  She scowled, wrapping her arms tightly around herself whilst Hook snickered from beside her.  She made sure to send a glare his way before stalking off, still in view of her companions.

That was not the last interaction they had like that as their day pushed onwards. More recognised her than they did Hook or Rumple.  Most would have heard of and feared the dark one but would not have come into contact with him personally so were unaware of who Rumple was and Hook had been a drunkard pirate who’d only made a name for himself from port to port.  The Evil Queen, however, she’d made a name for herself as far and wide as she could, she’d _wanted_ to make sure everyone knew who she was and for them to fear her.

She understood, she really did but it was a stark reminder that there was no easy fix to be rid of the Evil Queen and she’d learnt that the hard way already, this just solidified it all.  The best she could do was to live her life and learn, it was easier back in their Storybrooke where she was Mayor and the people had seen for themselves how much she’d changed.  For now, though, she just had to keep going.  Finding Emma was the most important thing anyway.

Just after noon, they ran into their first familiar face.  Graham.  Regina had managed to walk straight into him having been too deep in her own thoughts.  When they’d both looked up and caught sight of who it was they’d stumbled into, recognition passed between them and his eyes darkened.  He didn’t say anything and shoved past her, leaving her staring back at him.  She shivered, there was something cold about his eyes that had made an apology die on her lips.

“Was that Graham?” Snow asked from a little way ahead of where she’d stopped when she’d realised that Regina had fallen off behind her.  She too was gaping back at his retreating form.

“Yes,” Regina whispered, startled by the encounter.

It was then that their attention was drawn away from Graham to someone calling for Snow from across the street and was the second familiar face of the day.  The person had Snow brightening instantly but Regina looking weary.  She recognised the woman from both the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke, it was Johanna.

Regina’s mother had been the one to kill her, the reason that she was there in the first place and Regina had played her part in it too.  So, whilst Snow greeted the Johanna with a beaming smile and embrace, Regina held back.

“My dear Snow, I never thought I’d see you again,” she cupped Snow’s face and smiled proudly up at her.

When they’d drawn apart Johanna’s eyes landed on Regina just behind Snow and she could see the clear fear she’d seen often enough to recognise staring back at her.  Her insides squirmed with guilt.

Snow smiled kindly between them, “Johanna, Regina is different now.  She changed and we have made amends and moved on.”  Johanna nodded tentatively, though she did not seem so convinced by Snow’s reassurance, it was however enough to draw her attention back to Snow.

“Your father has been looking for you,” she said it so matter-of-factly and cold dread filled Regina.

Her insides felt like ice and she drew her arms around her middle, gripping tightly to the fabric of her coat.  There was no way she could see that man again, she couldn’t and wouldn’t, was it not enough that he filled her nightmares as it was.  With his death, she was supposed to never see him again, she thought she could escape him forever but of course not because this was her.

“He’s here?” she heard Snow exclaim through the whooshing now filling her ears.

“Yes, we looked for you weeks ago when there were rumours of your presence here but were unsuccessful.  He sent me to look for you as soon as he heard you might be back.”

“Oh.”

“You are not dead though?  How can this be?”

“It’s a long story but no none of us,” she gestured to her companions, “are dead.”

“Thank goodness, I can take you to your father now if you wish?”

“Yes, of course.”

She was only partially aware of the conversation going on in front of her, bile rising in her throat as her breathing sped up.  She had to get away from them all.  Now.

Hook grumbled about being side-tracked from their quest to find Emma but he was brushed off as if Snow hadn’t heard.  Regina, on this occasion, found herself agreeing with him though she would never admit that out loud.  Snow was too enamoured with Johanna and didn’t even glance at her companions before setting off, with a gesture that they should follow.  Rumple gave her a smirk as he pushed passed her that left her feeling sick to her stomach.  He knew exactly what this was doing to her and he enjoyed it all the more for it.  She let both men go on ahead of her and she trailed behind them.

It was clear extremely quickly that Snow only had attention for Johanna.  They chattered away ahead, catching up.  Though she couldn’t hear what they were talking about, Snow’s shrill excited voice drifted back towards her.  Regina got it, the chance to see a dead loved one again was worth a lot but that didn’t mean she liked it.  This was her moment though.  Whilst Snow was distracted it was the opportune time to be able to slip away unnoticed.

She kept her eyes peeled for a way she could slip away discreetly.  Finally, she spotted a dimly lit alleyway up a head and as soon as it was near enough she slipped into the shadows.  She didn’t even look back to see if the others had noticed, all that mattered was that she had a good head start.

For the first time since they’d arrived in the underworld, she made a conscious effort to use her magic.  She swiped her arm over her body in a familiar gesture to poof herself to the graveyard except it didn’t work.  She felt the familiar feeling of her magic rising up within her and then...nothing.  No pull that indicated she was vanishing, no smoke, no nothing.

After several attempts with only similar results, she grew impatient and growled in frustration, this was the last thing she needed.  Her magic was there, she could feel it simmering under the surface but she could not draw on it.  She tried to summon a fireball and her fingertips sparked and then also nothing.

She huffed and decided to give it up as a lost cause because this was wasting her time and energy and she did not have enough of either to waste.  It was an inconvenience and would take her longer but she had no choice in the matter.  Instead, she took the quickest route that she knew by foot whilst keeping to the shadows as much as she could.

It was not until she was forced to walk out in the open of the graveyard that she realised she’d made a vital error.  She had spent so much time making sure Snow wouldn’t realise she was gone that she’d forgotten to make sure she was not being followed.  She had many enemies down here and there were shuffling footsteps dragging through the grass behind her that she was only just becoming aware of.  She’d concentrated so much on her destination that she’d made an idiotic mistake.  She didn’t even have time to turn or draw on her unstable magic when rough hands were grabbing her from behind.

A surprised shriek left her mouth that echoed around the silence of the graveyard but there was no one that would hear.  She cursed herself for putting her vault in a place as secluded as possible when she created Storybrooke.  She hadn’t wanted anyone to disturb her comings and goings but that, of course, didn’t help her now.

“Your majesty,” a rough voice growled into her ear, hot breath hitting against her skin uncomfortably.

“Graham?” She squeaked out in recognition of the voice.

He didn’t reply, instead, she found herself being thrust roughly against a tree, her head hitting it hard as his body pressed against hers, pinning her down so she couldn’t escape.

“Please Graham, don’t do this,” her voice wobbled and cracked, her fear showing with no attempt at hiding it.  She tried to reach for her magic but still couldn’t access it properly, like it was there but blocked off from her.  He grabbed a hold of her hair, his large rough hand pulling hard till her head was tilted back and she felt the sharp, cool press of what she assumed to be a blade biting into the flesh of her neck, not yet breaking the skin but definitely a warning.

She gulped, feeling it sting as a blade pressed into her skin.  “You deserve this,” he hissed into her ear, she could feel the rough scratch of his beard against her face.

“I know,” she whispered, eye’s darting over his face, “but Graham, there’s nothing I can do that will make up for all that I’ve done to you.  Killing me won’t help, it will only push you further into darkness.”  She hoped he was listening because she needed to see Emma, needed to see Henry again and she’d gotten this far.  She had things to live for now and damn it she wasn’t going to lose it all now.

“It’s too late,” his voice and hands shook and she was keenly aware of the now unsteady blade still biting into her neck.  “I can’t leave this place and you deserve to be stuck here too.”

“You can move on.  Henry, remember Henry?  He left a book down here, it could help you figure out what’s keeping you here.”  She sounded calmer than she felt and she squeezed her eyes shut, a tear leaking from under a lid as she hoped desperately to see Emma again.

“Henry?” The grip on her hair slackened, if only slightly.

“Yes,” she opened her eyes and looked steadily at him, speaking slowly, “he’s everything to me.  He’s helped me do good.  Emma too, she’s here now and I’ve been trying to save her.”  She took deep shaky breaths between sentences.

His grip re-tightened and voice raised, “you li-” he was cut off when a hard object came crashing down against his head with a sickeningly loud crack.  Regina gasped as his body went limp and her eyes followed the way he slumped to the ground at her feet.  Her whole body shook but she lifted her head up to see who her saviour was and…

“Emma?” she sobbed out, she couldn’t believe what her eyes were telling her was right in front of her.  Emma stood only steps away, she looked frailer and washed out but otherwise, she was whole and standing right in front of her.

“Regina,” the blonde's lip trembled as she spoke but her mouth was curving into a smile and all Regina could do was step over Graham and launch herself into Emma’s arms without thought.  They clung onto one another as if all life depended on it and then their lips met.

The kiss was bruising and fierce, desperation pulling through as their need for each other burned deeply.  She could feel the warmth of her magic running through her the moment their lips had met but she didn’t want to stop the kiss, Regina never wanted it to stop, she wanted to always be kissing Emma Swan.  Eventually, the need for air won out and they broke apart but still holding each other close, separated just enough to let air into their lungs, neither ready to let go just yet.

“Emma, you have magic.  Did you have to knock him out like that?” Regina asked, the corner of her eyes crinkling in amusement.

“Yeah well, he was hurting you,” her voice was so soft.

“You saved me.”  Their next kiss was softer, slower, and Regina cupped Emma’s cheeks, stroking her thumb over smooth skin and sighing happily.  They could have stayed like that for so much longer, bodies close, lips caressing but life went on and a harsh cough nearby brought them apart.  Hook.  Regina’s heart sank.  He looked furious.

“What the hell is going on here,” he growled, fist clenching and unclenching.

“Killian,” Emma squeaked her eye’s widening.  Regina wanted to wrap her up and hold her tight where no one else could hurt her because she couldn’t see this ending well.

“I come all the way to this blasted place to save the love of my life and find her sucking face with the Evil Queen.”  He snarled, raising his hook threateningly.

“Killian, I can explain.  Please, I’m sorry but just let me explain.”  Emma begged and Regina felt sick at the way they spoke to each other, Emma deserved so much more than this.

“No!  You’re mine.” He fired possessively.  Regina had her own retort on the tip of her tongue but it wasn’t needed and pride swelled in her chest at Emma’s reply.

“No,” she stated it matter-of-factly.

“What do you mean no.”  He sounded incredulous, shocked that Emma had dared stand against him.

“I think it’s quite clear what I mean,” she stood her ground, chin up and jaw set in determination.  Regina couldn’t help but admire her like this, finally, she could see that small spark in Emma that had been missing for far too long.  Fury sparked behind Hook’s eyes, the muscles in his face twitching as he opened his mouth to speak.  Except they were interrupted again.

Voices drifted over and then a shout of, “Emma!”  It was Snow and she was not alone.

She found her feet were firmly glued to the spot as she watched Snow approaching with him beside her.  Bile rose in her throat again and she forgot how to breathe.  “Regina?” She was only dimly aware of Emma beside her, trying to get her attention.

As they drew closer everything seemed to kick back into full speed and she gasped out, sucking in air as she struggled to control her breathing, the world seemed to close in around her.  Then she was gone.  She staggered away, her legs carrying her from him because she just couldn’t be near him again.  Not now, not ever.

 

* * *

 

Regina walked until she finally felt there was enough distance between herself and the graveyard.  She sat on a large old tree stump with her head in her hands and tried desperately to stop the flow of tears that were quickly overwhelming her.  Seeing him took her right back to feeling like that trapped girl, alone in a castle and only there as an object to please the king.

The rustling sounds of someone approaching had her looking up in alarm but the relief was instant when it was Emma there and not one of the others.  Neither of them spoke as the younger woman sat down next to her, their shoulders and thighs brushing.

Emma seemed to be waiting for Regina to speak first, for her to open up in her own time.  When she did finally speak, she spoke into her knees, “I know what it’s like to feel trapped in a relationship.”  She took a great gulping breath to steady herself and continued, “mine was never consensual and the only way I could escape it was with his death.”  She was fearful of Emma’s reaction and kept her eyes focused downwards but she shouldn’t have worried.

“I’m going to leave Hook.”  Regina looked up, finally meeting Emma’s eyes and seeing pure honesty looking back at her.

“Good.  Because, Emma, you deserve someone who’ll treasure you always.  You’re nobody’s possession.”

A thick pause full of meaning passed between them, an understanding because they’d always understood each other like no one else ever had.  “You?” Emma croaked into the silence.

“I could do that if you’ll let me,” Regina spoke, eye’s soft as she looked to Emma.

“Yes,” her lips quirked into a gentle smile, “and I can do the same for you too.”

New tears filled Regina’s eyes, happy ones this time and she smiled back.

After another pause, “it’s ok you know,” Emma spoke gently.

“What is?”

“To feel the way you do, about Snow’s…” she sighed and then, “I get it and I think my mom does now too.”

“Perhaps.”  At that more rustling announced another arrival invading their quiet.  Regina was filled with momentary panic and she gripped tightly to Emma’s forearm but when only Snow emerged from the bushes, she loosened her hold somewhat.

Snow smiled, looking between them and then, “can we talk?”

In her weariness, Regina’s voice appeared harsher as she replied with a low, “yes.”  She feared what Snow had to say.  Emma took hold her hand and gently caressed her thumb over the smooth skin in an attempt at comfort.  

“I’ll go and leave you both to talk,” she pressed a kiss to the brunette’s temple as she stood and Regina nodded.  She looked down again, wiping at her cheeks and smudging her makeup more than it already had been.

She could see Snow shifting nervously from foot to foot and then she mumbled, “I’m sorry Regina.”

“What for?” Regina looked up confused.  She couldn’t see that there was anything for Snow to be sorry for.

She sighed and then clarified, “I was always so wrapped up in myself that I never saw what it was really like for you back then…with my father.”

“You were just a child,” that same line that everyone used when reasoning why she should have forgiven Snow long before she had.

“Yes, I was then, but…” she looked down, composing herself before looking back up, “it’s taken me this long to realise how wrong it all was.  To tell you the truth, for a long time I just thought that you were selfish but that wasn’t you, it was me and I can see that clearly now.”

“It’s ok,” Regina pressed her lips together, swallowing hard, “we both know our history is far more complicated than it first appeared.”

“No, it’s not ok.  Gosh, Regina, everything is so messed up.”

Snow looked pained and Regina let out a harsh humourless laugh, “it always has been but we’ll keep moving forward and learning to be better.”

An understanding formed between them and they paused in silence for a short time before Snow decided to go back to her father.  Regina did not wish to see him again for there was nothing that could make up for the past and it was best to just let it be.  She had what she needed now anyway, acceptance, her family, Emma, she didn’t need anything from that old man.

She didn’t begrudge Snow wanting to spend time with her father, despite everything, after all, he was still her father.  She gave her the chance to go ahead and take him anywhere else before she finally made her way back to the graveyard, after straightening herself up and fixing her make up with magic.

Loud angry voices greeted her upon return, she sped up when she realised it was Emma and Hook and approached them from the trees.  As soon as Hook noticed her coming towards them he turned on her.  “This is your fault, everything is all your bloody fault,” he shouted and then suddenly was launching himself at her.  To do what she didn’t know because before she could even attempt to defend herself Emma pushed between them.  He stopped in his tracks.

“No, Killian.  This isn’t about Regina, this is about me and you,” she spoke firmly, looking him in the eye.  “Even if I wasn’t in love with Regina, me and you are no good for each other.”

“This is completely about her.  She stole you from me.”  He whined like a child who was not getting his way.

“She hasn’t stolen me from anyone because I’m not some _thing_ to be stolen, I have free will to choose who I want to be with and it’s not you.”

Hook growled illegibly and surged forward with his arm raised as if to strike Emma.  Regina instinctively raised her hands to use magic in defence but she didn’t need to because Emma could defend herself.  As Hook’s hand came down she grabbed onto his wrist and stopped him in his tracks.

“No.”  She stared up at him, daring him to even try to make another move.

He looked as if he was seeing her for the first time again, this was the Emma Swan he’d met so long ago back in the Enchanted Forest who didn’t take anyone’s shit and certainly not the meek one who had been with him.  Regina felt a surge of pride because she could see an Emma who was coming back to herself, who had been pushed and squashed into roles as Hook’s girlfriend and the saviour but was now realising she didn’t need to fit everyone else’s expectations, just her own.

She shoved him away from her, “I’m not going to let you coerce me anymore into continuing a relationship I don’t want and isn’t good for either of us.”

His eyes narrowed and he looked as though he wanted to continue to argue but then he looked from Emma to Regina, the former flicking a hand up as if about to form a fireball to send his way and he obviously thought better of it.  Instead, he mumbled under his breath and turned, leaving, making a lot of noise stomping his feet as he did.

Emma frowned after him and his immature behaviour but then turned to Regina and smiled shyly.

Regina laughed, “I honestly don’t know what you ever saw in him.”

“Right now, neither do I.” She scrunched her nose up in distaste.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” Regina’s projected all the hope she had, which was a lot more than she’d be likely to admit.

“We can be together now,” she chewed her lower lip, “but…”

“But…?” She urged her to go on.

“But only for a little while,” she finished sadly, looking away from Regina and her deeply emotive eyes.

“No,” she took hold of Emma’s chin and guided her to look at her, “forever.”

“Regina…” Emma tried to turn away but Regina wasn’t going to let her.

“No, Emma Swan, I’m going to do everything in my power to bring you back home with us and I won’t hear anything against it.” Her eyes shone as she spoke, a solid determination in her voice and face.

“Ok,” she sounded doubtful but Regina was going to prove her wrong, she was sure of it.

“Anyway,” Regina smiled teasingly, “did I hear you say the l-word earlier?”

“The what word?” she looked confused for a moment before realisation struck.  “Oh, you mean love, well yeah…it’s true.”  She ended shyly glancing away from Regina.

“Well Emma,” Regina smiled, giddy. “I do think I might love you too.”

Emma beamed back, her whole face lighting up and taking Regina’s breath away.

“Now, how about we finish where we left off before we were rudely interrupted by your ex-boyfriend and mother.”  Regina’s eyes darted down to Emma’s lips, eyeing them hungrily as her tongue slipped out to moisten her own.

“Oh? and where was that?” Emma smirked, drawing closer to Regina, her hands landing on the older woman’s hips.

Regina grinned and wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck, pushing their bodies together and with faces a breath apart she whispered, “right here,” before meeting Emma’s lips with her own.

 

* * *

 


	4. Hold me in your beating heart and I won't let go

Later they all reconvened outside the diner, or Emma, Regina and Snow did since they’d apparently lost track of the others in the chaos of everything that had happened.  Even though Snow had seen Emma earlier, it had been brief, so now she engulfed her in her arms and held on tight.  There were tears of happiness running down her cheeks at finally holding her daughter again when she’d thought she’d lost her forever.  It was rather teary between all three of them actually, Emma swiping at her cheeks to remove her own tears.  Regina never let go of Emma’s hand, they needed the solid connection to each other that said they were both there and well.

They sat at one of the tables outside, their chairs pushed close together whilst Snow smiled at them from the other side of the table.  They were discussing the issue of getting back home, “I really want to go back with you all but…” Emma looked down at the table, her lip wobbling, “there’s no way I can.”

“We will find a way Emma, this family always does,” Snow spoke in that earnest way she does.

“I think we might have finally run out of chances,” Emma glanced up at her mother and then to Regina.  It was true that they’d always found a way but death was supposed to be permanent and they’d already played around with it so much with Hook when they’d tried bringing him back.

Regina felt Emma’s hopelessness but she was sure there was a way forward that they just couldn’t see it yet.  She wasn’t prepared to let go of Emma when they’d just found each other again.  She felt Emma squeeze her hand and she squeezed back, locking eyes.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help overhearing that you need a way back to the surface.”  They all started and looked around for the source of the voice.

“Merlin!” Snow jumped up from her seat, having laid eyes on the great man himself first as he approached them from the pavement.

Emma looked away with a nervous guilt and Regina watched her sadly, she’d confided weeks ago that she blamed herself for everything that had happened in Camelot.  So even though it had been Hook that had killed Merlin Emma felt as though she was solely responsible, even when that was far from the truth.  Regina nudged her gently then because Merlin was looking at her as though he knew exactly what the blonde was thinking.  He didn’t speak till she looked up at him, “you can go back Emma, you can share a heart with your true love and take another chance.”

“B…but Hades-” she stuttered, confused.  Hades had told them that once a body had been dead for too long then that person could not return, Regina didn’t know the rules of this land but she had thought that what he’d said made sense.

“Lied,” he stated firmly.  Of course, Regina thought but then…

Emma finished her thought for her, “why didn’t it work with Killian then?”

“Oh,” Snow was almost bouncing with excitement in her seat and seemed to have come to a realisation that they had not yet reached.

Merlin smiled to the pixie haired brunette and nodded yes, “if it didn’t work then he is not your true love, Emma.”  Regina felt a little twinge of relief at hearing that because she knew, had always known deep down, that the pirate could never have been that for Emma.  She had had her doubts; her mind would flash forward in time to the day she expected to come eventually where Emma and Hook would share true love's kiss but apparently, she hadn’t needed to worry at all.

“But then…I don’t have a true love,” she was so sure about it the sadness engulfed her face and she looked down to the table where her one hand that wasn’t clutching Regina’s rested on the surface.

“Oh Emma,” Snow came to stand in front of her little girl and cupped her cheeks, getting her to look directly at her whilst smiling brightly, “I think you do.”  She let go and pointedly looked to the still joined hands of her daughter and her former enemy then back to Emma.

Regina’s mouth opened in surprised wonder and she met Emma’s shining bright eyes, where a litany of emotion flickered, surprise, wonder, fear.  Regina was sure she felt it.  Felt the warmth that filled her chest when she looked at or thought of the woman in front of her, she felt a deep sense of longing that tugged her towards her, that had always tugged her towards her.  She could see Emma felt it too but she could also see that there was the smallest doubt lingering, that she could understand too because did any of them deserve another chance after everything, really?

“I…I don’t know-” Emma stuttered, looking back to her mother with fear.

“It won’t hurt to try you know? I can stay here with Merlin and we’ll catch up.  Then, I’ll go see where those boys have gotten to and you two can have time to process.”  They weren't even given the chance to refuse because Snow took hold of Regina’s hand and tugged her to her feet with a beaming smile.  “Now off you go and figure yourselves out and when you’re ready we’ll be in the loft waiting for you both,” she looked between the two confused faces and encouraged them away with a small push to Regina.

Dazed, Emma just nodded, her brow furrowed as they were abruptly dismissed by her mother.  Regina gently tugged her up too and with their hands still clasped lead them away, glancing back to a giddy Snow and an amused looking Merlin.  

They walked hand in hand down the street in silence with no particular destination in mind.  Eventually, they found their way to the docks.  A shiver ran through them both because this was where it had happened except for some odd reason it felt _right_ in a twisted way, that they’d end up here again.

Regina sat on the bench next to the _one_ , eying it up but not quite wanting to sit there as it was all still so raw.  Emma sat next to her, their thighs touched.  It took a while for them to speak to one another, they looked out across the dangerously green waters of this land and contemplated their lives as they stood currently.

“You know…” Regina started off, tentatively starting their conversation, “I blamed myself for the longest time.  No, wait.”  For Emma looked as though she had been about to interrupt and she really needed to tell her this.  “I merged back with my other half and I got all of her memories too, every single thing she had done filled my head as if it had been me consciously doing those things.”

Emma flushed red, Regina assumed her mind had gone to a certain encounter with the Queen, she hadn’t given much thought on it if she were honest, what with everything that had gone on.  Emma coughed and then sighed.  “It wasn’t your fault Regina, I’ve had a lot of time to think down here and there were so many times where things could have been different if we’d all made different choices but we can’t change that now.”

Regina nodded because it’s everything the others had been telling her.

“For what it’s worth I never once blamed you, I blamed myself.  For the whole damn mess, really.”  The blonde paused, took a breath and barrelled ahead, “I found myself wishing I’d just done what I’d wanted to do years ago.”

“What?” Regina asked tilting her head to the side.

“I wish I’d kissed you sooner.”  Regina's eyes widened and she noticed Emma’s trailing to her lips and even though they’d done this so many times by this point, kissing Emma Swan still managed to take her breath away every single time.  Her breathing hitched as they were drawn together, lips connecting.

This kiss was different still to the others they’d shared that day, it was soft and tender with each woman conveying all her feelings that they’d struggled to let out but both understanding all the same.

“We definitely should have done this sooner,” Emma smiled lazily, barely breaking apart.

“But we’re doing it now,” Regina whispered, pressing another kiss to those warm, soft pink lips.

“Yes,” Emma mumbled and then spoke again after another slightly longer kiss, “you know, I think we could be.”

“Could be what?” Regina was distracted by Emma’s lips and their proximity was messing with her head.

“True loves,” Emma said simply.

“Yes, we could be,” Regina replied breathily, catching Emma’s eye and smiling into their next kiss.

Another thought came to her mind, she’d felt her magic returning to full strength as she’d kissed Emma earlier and suddenly it all made sense.  She found that she _believed_ with her entire being that they really could be true loves.

Regina shared with Emma how she’d struggled with her magic and that their kiss had returned it fully.  Neither really knew why her magic had failed this time but they both had their theories.  Perhaps it had been like that time which felt like a lifetime ago after the curse broke and Emma’s touch had helped her open a portal in a hat, whatever it was it didn’t matter much now anyway.

Although they had talked and come to the conclusions that they needed to, they didn’t head back straight away, instead, they took the moment to pretend everything was normal.  It was almost easy to ignore the differences in the town, to pretend as though they had just come for a walk and were resting instead of about to go back to the loft and confirm their true love status by halving and sharing Regina’s heart.

Time had suddenly become something precious to them so they took every chance they got to be together and clung to it fiercely.  They stayed huddled together on the bench for a while, exchanging soft kisses and meaningful looks but it had to end.

When it was passed time for them to leave, they were almost reluctant to go and burst the bubble they’d created around themselves but Snow would worry and it was time to go back, to move forward.  They had a future together after all and there was no way that future would include either of them being alone anymore.

 

* * *

 

After a slow walk to the loft, they were greeted by not only Snow and Merlin but the pair of them had successfully managed to track down Hook and Rumple.  Regina was close enough to Emma that she could hear her gulping nervously from beside her, she felt the nerves too so understood, there was so much pressure here for this to work.

There was no time wasted at all, the moment they returned they were ushered to the centre of the room where space had obviously been cleared for them.  With a nod to Snow, who now stood at the bottom of the stairs, Regina clearly and determinedly said, “we’re ready.”  It was easier to pretend that Snow was their only audience and Regina ignored the others that lingered at the corners of her vision.  She turned to Emma then and gently inclined her head whilst taking the saviours hand in her own.  

With that, she pressed the palm to her chest and she could feel her heart beating wildly.  Evidently so could Emma as she was given a reassuring look that with no doubt said we’re in this together and everything was going to be ok.  Regina took in a deep breath and counted down from three just loud enough that only Emma could hear her.

“Three,” her heart continued its fast pace, thumping hard against her ribcage as she maintained steady eye contact with Emma.

“Two,” they were doing this and there was no turning back but she found she didn’t want to anyway.

“One,” both their hands plunged into Regina’s chest, she gasped but still kept her hand over Emma’s as a guiding force.  She felt intensely as their fingers clasped around the pulsing muscle and then it was tugged from her body.  She breathed hard, her chest rising and falling at the sensations as her own hand fell away and lay against the space where her heart had been removed.

Emma held her heart gently, cradling it in both hands as if it were the most precious thing to her and not half blackened with darkness, it was lighter than the last time she’d seen it.   Emma looked down at it in awe till she returned her gaze back up to Regina with the same look firmly in place.  Having one’s heart removed was often painful and unpleasant but right then for Regina, it was neither of those things.  Instead, she felt her heart was safe with Emma, it was as though the deep connection between them was being solidified and strengthened.

Hazel eyes stared into her own, seeking reassurance which Regina gave with a slight nod and quirk of her lips.  Emma knew what she needed to do and Regina believed that she could do it, both their eyes flickered to the heart held in shaky hands.  She could hear Emma’s deep breaths as her hands moved to pull it into two separate halves and she tensed in preparation but then it was done and a half lay in each of Emma’s pale hands.

Regina had only ever halved hearts herself on three separate occasions and had never actually had it done to her own heart, she’d imagined that it had to hurt greatly to have it essentially broken into two.  It certainly felt peculiar, if slightly uncomfortable but it had only been for a moment and nothing like the pain she had expected as she’d tensed her body.

She relaxed now taking one of the halves from Emma.  They maintained a steady eye contact with one another.  This was it.  The moment that really mattered and they were relying on to work, she brought the half in her hand to press against Emma’s chest.  Emma did the same, the half in her hand pressed to Regina and again on the count of three, they moved, pushing each half into one another simultaneously.

For one brief horrifying second, they were both left gulping for air, a momentary panic racing through Regina as she thought it might not have worked.  But then everything was ok.  They were fine.  Their breathing steadied and air raced into their lungs, their eyes connected with Regina’s heart beating strongly in both their chests, keeping them both alive.

The only way to describe what she felt was awe, awe and perhaps the deepest sensation of warmth that spread from her heart and pulsed out into her body.  She and Emma shared a heart, the thought sent giddy laughter through her and she smiled brightly, tears brimming in her eyes.  Regina lifted her hand and carefully pressed it against Emma’s chest, she could feel her heart beating, alive.

Emma too was smiling the widest smile she might have ever seen on the younger woman.  Both their tears were of the utmost joy and to them, there was no one else that mattered in the room or the world except for one another.

With one hand still pressed to Emma’s chest, the other cradled her face and she surged forward to bring their lips together.  Their smiles made it difficult and they probably spent a little longer than necessary joined at the lips than was appropriate considering their audience but who cared when they’d just successfully brought her love back from the dead.  Well, it seemed to happen in their family often but the moment was still no less spectacular for them.

Snow engulfed them both in her arms and forced them to break apart after who knew how long, she was smiling just as wide as they were and tears streamed down her face.

When they all finally freed themselves from the hug Regina became aware of her surroundings and she noted that Merlin was watching with a smile and even Rumple looked pleased, he wasn’t smiling but his eyes shone just a little.  Hook, however, had sulked off and was on the couch, eyes fixed on her with what she could only describe as pure hatred and she could only keep smiling even as their eyes locked together.

 

* * *

 

Later, once they were all settled after having had something to eat, they finally started discussing how they were going to get back home.  Regina and Emma were curled up together on the couch, neither having wanted to be separated still, Merlin sat on the other side of the couch and Snow had pulled up a chair facing them all.  Hook and Rumple were away and had not wanted to join in with making plans to return.

“Merlin,” Snow started, looking to him seriously, “you said before that you could get us home?”

“Yes,” he smiled, “I can speak with Arthur and arrange a boat to send you all home first thing in the morning.”

“Wait,” Emma sat up a little straighter, “you mean we’ll get to see Henry tomorrow?”

“Yes, you will see your son tomorrow.”

Emma turned to Regina and they beamed to each other, they’d only been here days but it felt like longer and she really wanted to see their son.  For Emma, of course, it had been much longer and it made her happy that she could feel her buzzing with excitement beside her.

Not long after that, they bade Merlin farewell since he had to go speak to Arthur if they wanted to be home sooner rather than later.  Snow had made the arrangements for the morning, Regina had been half listening and half focused on Emma and had missed most of what was said but it didn’t matter, Snow would catch them up.

They would have an early start in the morning so they headed to bed far earlier than was normal for them.  Snow sent them upstairs so they could have privacy together despite not wanting anyone out of her sight before.  She assured them that everything would be fine and she’d call up if anything happened, so they’d agreed.

There was a small awkward pause as they reached the room, where neither seemed to know what to do with themselves but then Regina tugged Emma forward by her shirt and kissed her softly.  There were things they needed to talk about but all Regina could think was getting Emma as close to her as possible.

They both undressed down to their underwear and lay in bed facing each other, their legs tangled and bodies pressed together.  It felt like enough just to be this close, comforted by presence alone and not needing anything more.  They didn’t talk, just lay content until they both finally drifted off to sleep with Regina’s head tucked under Emma’s chin, soft slow breathing filling the air.

 

* * *

 

They awoke to Snow shouting up the stairs for them.

Emma groaned and Regina agreed with the sentiment, she’d love it if she could bury deep under the covers and not have to get up, it was still dark out from what she could tell and far _ too early _ .  She mused though that it had been the first night in a long time that she’d not woken once, in fact, she felt quite refreshed which was a welcomed change.

“If I don’t get a response in the next minute then I’m coming up there,” Snow shouted up from below.

She watched as Emma cracked an eye open and shouted back, “fine, fine, we’re awake, ok.”

Regina chuckled and slowly pushed herself up into a seated position, as much as she wanted to sleep more they were going to see their son today and that was a brilliant motivator.  So in no time at all, they were dressed, fed and out the door.

Merlin was true to his word and he and Arthur were waiting for them by the waters they’d arrived by and a boat floated nearby that they were assured would take them home.  Arthur shook each of their hands, wishing them good fortune for their journey, he stopped briefly to chat to Hook and whilst he did so, Emma approached Merlin with Regina by her side.

“I’m sorry,” Emma looked down guiltily as soon as the words were out of her mouth as though she was fearful of his reaction.

He was smiling though and his voice was only kind, “all is well now Emma.  You’re finally on the right path, the path I saw for you in Camelot had you not turned to the darkness.”  Emma gazed warily into his kind eyes, he found it easy to forgive, “I see happiness for you, Emma.  For your family,” he looked to Regina then back to Emma.  “There will be a lot to work in your future but stay on this path and you will be happy.”

“Thank you,” she mumbled softly and Regina smiled at her love.

“For now, I myself am content in helping Arthur here to rule this land fair and justly.”  At his name, Arthur looked over to them and the two men made eye contact, a serious look passing between them.

After they’d all said their goodbyes they were off, no point in dawdling when they were all so desperate to be home.  Compared to both the other Journeys going to the Underworld, this one was far more peaceful.  Regina lay with her head against Emma’s shoulder whilst the blonde had an arm wrapped around her back, their fingers rested entwined on their laps.  It was as close to content as they could get on a returning boat ride from hell.

As the land came into view the first thing Regina saw was a figure hunched sitting at the lakeside staring out across the waters.  Bright sun pushed through the darkness, bringing them into view, Regina smiled widely as they approached and watched as he realised who was coming.

“Mom!” Henry shouted and then he saw Emma too and, “Ma!” he seemed to have been crying,  _ was _ crying and she watched as he ran towards the lake to greet them.  They couldn’t reach land fast enough.

 

* * *

 


	5. The love in our heart is never ending

Regina had barely stepped out onto dry land when Henry was running to pull her into a hug which she returned gratefully, breathing in her son.  Emma was just behind and she too was pulled into the hug once she’d climbed out of the boat.  For this moment, with the two people she loved most of all secure in her arms, she felt as though everything they had been through was worth it.  All of it was worth it as long as she could spend the rest of forever with Emma and Henry.

All they wanted was to be able to go home and spend time together reconnecting and recuperating but that was not going to happen right away because the entire population of Storybrooke had gathered on Main Street as the news of their arrival spread.  They were swamped the minute they stepped foot onto the street by the well-meaning townsfolk who pressed in on all sides to welcome them back.

It was instantaneous how obvious Emma’s return brought a new lease of life into the town, joy shone in every face, more than anyone had shown since before Emma had become the dark one.  This was, of course, all perfectly nice but Regina could see Emma becoming visibly overwhelmed, she saw her flinching back as her personal space was invaded by oblivious idiots.  It was suffocating as they all pushed in on them from all sides and Emma murmured one-word replies to questions which were shouted at her.

Regina placed a gentle hand on Emma’s back, it startled the younger woman but as soon as she saw who the hand belonged to, she looked grateful and pressed in closer.  As soon as they had seen David and Neal Regina promised to herself that they’d be going to the mansion where they would not be disturbed and they could escape the crowds and prying eyes.

Snow was the one who actually managed to get them away, she drew their attention with her kind smile and sugary sweet voice.  When the attention shifted to the woman now explaining how they would be grateful if they could be allowed to have some peace to spend time with close family after such a distressing time, the others slipped away and headed towards the loft.  Hook and Rumple had vanished the moment they’d reached land, they hadn’t stuck around at all, so it was just Regina, Henry and Emma that made their way to the Charming’s apartment, with Snow catching up to them minutes later.

The moment the door to the apartment creaked open, David’s head snapped up from where he’d been sat with baby Neal and a storybook.  He donned the widest toothiest grin when he saw who was there, he scooped Neal up and went straight to Emma to wrap her up in his arms, as well he could anyway while also holding onto a wriggling baby.  Regina was sure Neal was drooling in Emma’s hair and he’d definitely tangled his little fingers in blonde locks but she didn’t seem to mind so much and was just pleased to see her family again.

When David had finally released Emma from his bear hug Regina slipped her hand into the blonde’s and they shared the smallest of smiles which stayed on her face till she turned and saw the Charming’s usual over the top displays of affection.  With that she was quickly looking away, her nose scrunched up in distaste at their greeting.

“We should leave these two alone to reacquaint don’t you think?” Regina sniffed in disgust whilst Emma just looked at her amused but inclined her head in agreement all the same.

Regina cleared her throat loudly in order to gain their attention and as they separated she informed them that they would be going home now.  Snow’s face seemed to fall instantly, she’d apparently had other ideas of what their plans for the rest of the day might be.  She turned to Emma with a pout in place and said, “it’s just…I thought you might like to say here and use your old room.”

“Err…” Emma looked unsure, glancing over to Regina with her eyes pleading for help with her mother.

“Snow,” Regina started off carefully, she needed to be delicate but ensure Snow understood that this was not anything against her.  “You have Neal and Emma, I’m sure, would like to be with her own son too,” she settled on this for the simplest reasoning.

Comprehension seemed to dawn on the other woman, “oh yes, of course, you’re right.”  She turned to her daughter, “Emma,” her voice soft as she spoke, “you can do whatever you like of course, just come and see us when you’re ready ok?”

Emma’s face filled with relief, “yes, I’d like to call you later though.”

With Snow’s mind eased no more was said on the matter, instead they all hugged and said their goodbyes.  Regina wondered when she’d become so soft that she was hugging the Charming’s goodbye of all people but really, she liked it, not that she’d ever admit that one out loud to anyone, ever.

They decided that it would be best to use magic to get home as neither Emma or Regina had their cars and at any rate, the streets would be likely still teeming with people who wanted to talk to them.  Magic would be quicker and easier, so with one last assurance that they’d all talk later on the phone, they were off.

Henry stood between his two mothers, each with a tight grip on his hands as they poofed from the loft and reappeared seconds later in the foyer of the mansion.  He swayed on landing, staggering and if he hadn’t been gripping his mother’s hands he would have for certain ended up on the floor.  “Woah,” he burst out in a typical boy of his age fashion, “that was so cool.”

Regina chuckled, finding his enthusiasm amusing and she watched fondly as he started tugging his sneakers off.  She slipped out of her heels and pulled her coat off, hanging it up in the closet.  As she was doing that Henry started firing out questions that he appeared to have been keeping bottled and was bursting to ask.  They ranged from, “what’s it like in Underbrooke now?” to “how did you save ma?”  Then he finally settled on just asking them to tell him the whole story with nothing left out of course.

Upon re-emerging from the closet, however, Regina caught sight of Emma who had not moved from the spot they’d appeared in moments before.  She looked as though she didn’t know what to do with herself so she took Emma’s hand in her own and guided her to the living room whilst Henry trailed behind, still chatting away.  There she left her for a second with an overly talkative Henry whilst she went to get them hot chocolate with cinnamon, the perfect way to soothe a troubled Emma.  

When she returned with a tray holding two hot chocolates and a coffee for herself, it was to an Emma who was still quiet but who was listening intently to their son with a smile on her face.  

Henry was riveted as Regina recounted what happened, she left out a few bits that she felt he didn’t need to know or she wanted to wait till she could speak to Emma before telling their son.  Emma let Regina do most the talking though she occasionally chimed in but otherwise seemed happy to be watching and listening to Regina speak.

When they got to the moment when Regina split her heart his whole face lit up, “does this mean?” he questioned, perched on the edge of his seat.

Regina turned soft eyes on Emma, whose eyes were sparkling back to her, “yes,” she said, feeling an unusually shy smile creep onto her lips.

Their son leapt from his perch on the couch to hug them both, “I’m so happy for you moms.”

 

* * *

  

The rest of the day went much slower, it was a nice slow though, they were able to do nothing but spend that much-needed time together.  Henry caught them up with everything that had happened in Storybrooke during their absence, which thankfully the town seemed to have had a fairly quiet time.

Emma continued to be extremely quiet, she preferred to listen and soak everything in.  Regina wasn’t too worried since it was true that the blonde had been through a lot, instead, she just offered her a comforting hand.  Not that they were ever separate, Emma even wrapped her arms around Regina and held her as they sat together on the couch with the TV on.

Henry’s excitement more than made up for Emma’s quiet, he managed to keep up a steady flow of chatter all the way until Regina finally excused herself and Emma to bed early since they’d been awake at an unreasonable hour that morning and were in need of rest.  Before they went up they made sure to call Snow of course.

Though they did need that early night the real reason she wanted to be alone was more so that they could have their much-needed talk.  So, with Henry promising to not stay up too late, they both bade their son good night and kissed him before making their way upstairs.  Emma trailed slightly behind and hesitated in the doorway of Regina’s room but was pulled in gently by the brunette.  She was unsure where Emma’s wariness was coming from since they’d slept in the same bed together the night before with no issues.

Nevertheless, with some encouragement from Regina they sat together on the bed, she could feel the nerves rolling off of Emma.  To try and comfort her she gently caressed the pale skin of the younger woman’s cheek then cupped it, she relaxed when she felt Emma lean into the touch.  She brought their lips together in a soft lingering kiss and stroked her thumb over skin.  Emma sighed in contentment and there was a visible shift in the atmosphere in the room.

When they broke apart Regina spoke softly, trying not to break the moment, “is it ok if we talk now?”  She only got a nod in reply but that was good enough for her.  “How are you, Emma?” Her head tilted.

A shoulder shrugged in response which was nowhere near a satisfying answer and Regina raised an eyebrow which got Emma to speak.  “Honestly, right now I’m content.”  Regina eyed her sceptically and she clarified with, “I know, there’s a lot to work through but being back with you, my family.  I’m ok.”

Regina looked at Emma, really looked at her, trying to determine whether or not she could detect even a hint of untruth.  She only found sincerity which calmed her greatly, “good.”  They shared more kisses till Regina pulled back again to ask another question.  “Will you tell me about…about what you went through…down there?” She hesitated unsure that her poking would be taken well.

“Yes, I’ll tell you anything you want to know,” Emma was being so completely open with her that it took her breath away.  “Will you talk to me too? You’ve been through a lot as well and we can’t just focus on me, we both need to heal.”

Tears shone in Regina’s eyes and she tried hard to blink them back but inclined her head in agreement.  “When you were gone,” her brow crinkled as the pain from that time filled her chest and she tried to push it away but felt unable to continue.

This time it was Emma that pulled Regina to her and she coaxed her to sit at the head of the bed where they could hold one another properly.  “I think this conversation needs some cuddling,” Emma shakily laughed when they were settled.

Regina burrowed into Emma’s side and the floodgates just seemed to open, her tears spilt over.  She told Emma everything, how she’d gone after the Queen but then received all her memories upon remerging with her and the utmost devastation that had gripped her.  The guilt she’d carried around and still did despite reassurances to the contrary.

Emma listened, was a soothing solid presence and they cried together.   She gasped when Regina told her of the dream she’d had that had been the whole reason she’d decided to try going to the underworld in the first place.

“I…I had that dream too.  It kept me going, I was close to giving up and then there you were and I knew I could keep going.”

Regina stared up in wonderment, “it was…was it real?”

“I don’t know,” Emma sounded awed, “maybe it was.”

Regina’s chest filled with hope because it felt like finally someone or something had been looking out for them both when her entire life she’d felt like she’d been alone in the world.  “Wait,” she said as she remembered another dream she’d had, “I had another dream that felt just like that one.  We were all on the boat and I fell asleep,” she frowned, “it wasn’t as clear at all but I was in my vault and I could hear someone…you? Crying.  I called out to you but then we arrived and Snow was waking me up.”

“Huh,” Emma sounded puzzled, “I was awake then, I think…if it’s when I think it was.  I could hear your voice and to be honest I thought I’d finally snapped.”

Regina laughed in a breathy sort of amazement, “we were still there for each other even when we weren’t there physically.”

“Yes,” Emma puffed out her chest and then said in a mock serious voice, “I will always find you, Regina Mills.”

Regina laughed but was touched all the same, “and I you, Emma Swan.”  They both erupted into a carefree laughter that felt as though a weight had been lifted from their shoulders.  Once they both calmed and silence fell upon them Regina spoke again, “you were crying?”

Emma looked puzzled, her question displayed in her facial expression.

“In my vault,” Regina whispered.

“Oh yeah…” Emma trailed off, thinking of those days, “I’d been alone and I was sure I’d be alone forever, that I’d finally found my family only to have them torn away…” she gulped, “it was hard.  When I heard your voice, even though I was sure it was all in my head, it pulled me back from the brink of giving up altogether.”  There were words left unsaid but the message was still clear.

“We _really were_ there when we needed each other...” she paused in thought, “like someone knew we were close to giving up and knew we needed that push to get us to where we are now.”

Emma smiled, “it does seem that way doesn’t it.”

“I love you, Emma,” and she really meant it, meant it with her whole entire being, to the point where she felt her heart swell and burn with the feeling.  The intensity stunned her but not nearly as much as it did when she heard those words said back to her.

“I love you too, Regina.”

 

* * *

 

In the days that followed, they settled into their own kind of normalcy or as normal as it could ever be in Storybrooke, where fairy tale characters wandered the streets and magic was a thing most didn’t even bat an eye at.

For a while there, Storybrooke normal had been curses and wicked witches with revenge schemes but all that seemed to be over too.  Oh, Regina was sure that it wouldn’t be the end of heroes and villains, this _was_ Storybrooke after all, but for now, the town was peaceful and only the occasional magical mishaps would crop up.  The only monsters they faced were the internal ones, the ones inside their own heads that they battled to overcome daily.

Otherwise, things looked good, especially for Regina and Emma’s small family unit.  There were still small signs of something amiss that you could only pick up on if you were really paying attention.  Regina and Emma gravitating towards one another, for instance, because they needed that constant reassuring contact to know that the other was just there.  Had it come from the Charming’s Regina would have probably rolled her eyes and sneered.  As it was, they hadn’t quite reached that level of PDA yet.  If they were within touching distance of each other then they would be seeking one another out almost unconsciously.  It was common to see them wrapped up in each other or holding hands, if touch wasn’t an option then they’d be meeting eyes across a room which was often the case in town meetings.

Emma spent a week at the mansion before they decided that they needed to slow things down and she then spent half of her time with her parents.  Though, that did still include daily visits to the mansion.  Their reasoning for slowing down was that they wanted to be in the right frame of mind, they didn’t want to mess things up because they’d rushed into things without working out their own individual problems first.  Neither did they want the next time they slept together be for the wrong reasons, i.e. avoiding real issues by having sex instead like they had done before.

This meant that they’d become frequent visitors at Dr Hopper's office, they’d go as a couple or alone, Henry had sessions alone as well or occasionally with one of his mother's unless they all went together as a family.  It did help them.

Henry had developed a clingier bond with Emma, he spent a lot of time worried for her, for both his mothers’ really.  He was so scared that he would lose them one day that for a while it consumed him and was all he could think about until it all just burst out while he was with both his mother's’.

They were all healing though, slowly but surely and the best part was that they were all looking forward to what their futures would hold.  Together.

 

* * *

 


	6. Epilogue - A happy beginning now is ours

It was still dark out when Regina was startled awake.  She blinked in the darkness of her room as she became increasingly aware of her surroundings and realised it was Emma who had woken her.  The blonde had wrapped herself tightly around Regina at some point in the course of the night and was clinging to her with her face buried into her neck as she repeatedly murmured her name in distress.  She was so close that she could feel the younger woman’s racing heart, gripped by the fear of the nightmare she was locked in.

This had become somewhat of a routine, waking each other up from nightmares.  Regina leaned back into Emma’s hold and brought a hand up to gently caress her face in an attempt to calm.  “Emma,” she spoke firmly, she had no way of moving from the grip of her love so she tried to soothe her.  “Emma, it’s only a nightmare.  Wake up, you’re here, safe with me.”

It took time and coaxing but a sharp gasp signalled Emma had woken, she stiffened then relaxed as she got her bearings and loosened her hold on Regina.  If Archie was to be believed, then they were all dealing with varying forms of separation anxiety among other things.

What it meant though was that they feared losing one another, of one of them leaving and not coming home because they’d been hurt.  When they weren’t together they’d be constantly checking in with each other.  Regina would not soon forget when only days previously she had been in a meeting that had slipped her mind and not told Emma about it.  With her phone on silent, she hadn’t known that her girlfriend had been trying to contact her until said girlfriend came bursting into the meeting with Regina’s flustered secretary on her heels.

It had taken Regina a while to calm her down and afterwards, she’d agreed to share her calendar with Emma so that she knew her schedule.  She did understand the feeling, whenever Emma took a little longer to answer her calls she’d feel a wave of fear and nausea which could only be calmed by the sound of the other woman’s voice.

Henry too was suffering from regular nightmares that he’d come to his mother’s room for comfort from.  They were all working through it though, it would just take time.

When Emma’s breathing finally slowed and calmed, Regina turned in her arms and nuzzled into her.  “I’m here,” she whispered.

“Me too,” Emma murmured back groggily, they had each other and that was what counted.  This was the first time that either of them had felt that they had a real solid support system behind them.  It was comforting and kept them going.

 

* * *

 

Quickly, upon returning home it became noticeable that Hook was going to be a problem.  He had obviously not taken Emma’s desertion of him well.  At first, it had been small things like Regina had noticed him hanging around the diner when they were there.  She always kept an eye on him, made sure he wasn’t making Emma uncomfortable or up to anything untoward but she was becoming increasingly suspicious.

In the beginning, she shrugged off seeing him as a coincidence but then he was showing up in other places too and around that time Emma finally came to her and told her that she thought he was following her.  She’d seen him more than just the times that Regina had noticed him and it had become more frequent the longer it went on.

Regina was livid at the pirate but when Emma saw that she turned in on herself and mumbled about him not doing anything really and just leaving it alone.  She deflated at Emma’s passive attitude to it, “Emma,” she said in a softening tone.  “You know this is probably going to escalate, he might be keeping at a distance now but he won’t be content like that for long.  We need to do something now.”

“I just want to leave it be,” she shuffled uncomfortably and Regina sighed and instead they’d cuddled on the couch for the rest of the evening.  She decided to broach Emma on the subject later though, she wasn’t letting it slide.

From then on, Regina was far more vigilant where the pirate was concerned and the moment she had the chance when she next saw him she had words with him.  It happened when she was supposed to be meeting Emma after work at Granny’s and she noticed from her car that he was sat outside.

Her blood boiled at the sight of him and she wasted no time in confronting him.  He’d been drinking, the smell of booze was pungent around him and made her wrinkle her nose in disgust.  “Stay the hell away from us, I know what you’re doing and it’s not working.”

He looked lazily up at her as if she were an irritating fly he couldn’t get rid of, he was also swaying in his seat and god he really was drunk out of his mind.  “I just want to see Emma,” it surprised Regina that he could even put that sentence together.

“No.”  Her eyes lit up as her magic flared inside her, “you don’t get to do this, you don’t get to say her name or follow her around like this.”

“Why don’t we ask her then,” Hook smirked as if he knew something she didn’t, his eyes had landed on something behind her.

She spun around to see Emma stood watching their interaction in open mouthed shock, “Regina,” she choked out and it looked like she might say something else but then she turned and was gone as quickly as she came in a puff of grey smoke.

“Well that didn’t last long,” the smug look on his face had her seeing red, she could have used magic but a well-timed punch to the face worked just as well and then she too was gone in a puff of purple smoke.  She didn’t wait around long to see what he’d do next.

She didn’t know what she expected by returning home, perhaps that Emma would be there?  Well, she wasn’t and instead, Regina paced her study for hours.  This was a night the blonde usually stayed at the mansion and she so wanted her to come still, she listened intently for any sign that she might still show.  She didn’t.

So, Regina was left putting on a smile for Henry, who of course was full of questions, their routine had been solid enough that this was strange for them.  He didn’t pry too much and Regina tried to reassure him that things would be ok and he seemed placated but she could still sense his worry.

She didn’t get any contact from Emma all night, she couldn’t sit still and for all she’d told Henry, she was still worried herself.  Before she went to bed she fired off a text just to let Emma know she loved her and always would, she couldn’t go the night without at least telling her that.  Regina tossed and turned for the rest of that night.

She might have been a little less insistent about the pirate’s behaviour except for the next day she saw him again.  This time he was stood outside the sheriff’s station, confronting him would do no good and would do herself no favours so she instead changed course from her own office at town hall to the parking lot outside the station.  She’d been planning to make a stop there anyway because she had paperwork that needed dropping in, so now was the perfect excuse to do just that.  Passing Hook on her way inside she was pleased to see his blackening eye, that was something at any rate.

Stepping into the main office she wasted no time and got right to business, even though that meant interrupting Emma and David mid conversation.  “He’s outside,” she growled, boring holes straight into the younger woman who now stood with her mouth hanging open.

“Yeah,” she shuffled awkwardly, “he’s been doing that.”  She rubbed the back of her neck nervously as the atmosphere between them tensed.

Regina felt her face crumple and her voice was laced with hurt as she said, “you didn’t tell me.”  She wanted to know about anything that compromised Emma’s safety like that.

David looked between the two women, puzzled, “ok so I’m clearly missing something here, anyone wanna fill me in?"

“Hook,” both said at the same time.  “He’s been stalking Emma and now he’s outside,” she watched Emma carefully almost daring her to deny it, she’d opened her mouth and closed it again having obviously decided against whatever she’d been planning to say.

A dark look crossed David’s face, “I’ll go talk to him.”

“No! Please, it’s fine,” Emma squeaked.

David’s confused eyes fell on her, “Emma, no this is not fine at all, he can’t just be allowed to do this.”

Emma looked surprised that someone other than Regina thought this way and she avoided all eye contact, looking down at her feet instead.  Regina approached her slowly and took Emma’s hands in her own. “Emma, I don’t understand.  Are you…are you frightened of him?”

Instead of answering the question Emma looked to David, “you can go talk to him,” she sounded resigned as she nodded to her father.  As soon as she was sure that he was gone she looked Regina in the eye and said, “a little, kind of, it’s complicated.”

“Oh Emma,” Regina rubbed her thumbs over the back of Emma’s hands in an attempt to soothe.  “I wish you’d talked to me if anything happened to you…” she cut herself off as she choked up on her words, she couldn’t bear to finish the thought.

A small sob escaped Emma’s throat and tears brimmed in her eyes, “I’m sorry, I should have told you, that wasn’t fair to you.”  She finally seemed to understand where Regina was coming from and Regina visibly relaxed.

Afterwards, they both agreed that they needed to be more open with each other, especially when it concerned safety.  This was a learning curve for the both of them, they wanted this to work and neither had been so open with another person before.  Hook had insisted that he break Emma’s walls down and he had but she’d rebuilt them in a new form that had left her a shell of the person she had once been.  She was still learning to be true to herself and building herself back up.  It was a process that they were going through together.

When David had gotten outside Hook had been long gone, they’d had to check the security tapes but they showed him hightailing it away from the station just as the doors had swung shut behind Regina.  Who’d then snarled about how she should have added another black eye though the other two told her she’d done the right thing by coming inside instead.  They all had agreed that the next time he was seen in public he’d be taken into custody.

Just as they were settling into bed that night, Emma’s phone blared noisily from across the room in her jacket pocket.  Regina watched curiously as Emma grumbled across the room to answer, she puzzled at who would be calling so late but when she saw hazel eyes widen in alarm at the caller ID a pang of worry shot through her.  “Who is it?” She asked when Emma gave her no clues.

“Hook.”

“That’s it, he’s done,” Regina grabbed for her own phone and fired a text off to David to let him know what was going on.  The next second she jumped in surprise as Emma’s phone went hurtling across the room.

“Emma?” Regina asked alarmed.

“He’s outside,” Emma grumbled.

“What?!” Regina jumped out of bed and shot to the window where she saw with her own eyes a dark figure lurking at the front of the mansion, only visible by the street lamps.  Her fists clenched as she spun around and brushed passed Emma on her way to give Hook a piece of her mind.  She could hear Emma padding down the hall behind her.

Just as she was reaching for the front door Emma blocked her way.  “Please Regina, don’t go out there.  I’ll call my dad and he can come and get him, just don’t go out there.”  Her eyes pleaded and then in little more than a whisper, “he might hurt you.”

Regina had been ready to barrel forward on the defensive because of course, she could take him, but then the last four words sunk in and all the air was let out of her.  Her eyes scanned over the face of her love and finally, “ok.”  She cupped Emma’s cheeks and leant in so their foreheads were touching, “ok, I won’t go out there.”

Emma sighed in relief and visibly relaxed, “thank you,” she murmured, her voice wobbling.

“For the record though, I could totally take him.”

Emma laughed shakily, “yes, I know you could but I want you right here with me.”

Regina’s eyes twinkled and a corner of her mouth curved up, “of course, my love.”  They shared a too brief chaste kiss and then pulled apart to call David.

From the moment they hung up the phone until David pulled up outside, Regina paced back and forth across the foyer whilst throwing glares directed at the closed door.  As soon as she heard the car outside she paused and looked up at Emma who sighed but nodded and Regina had the door thrust open in seconds.

Hook, it appeared, was not a difficult arrest.  In fact, David was already upon him when the door opened and pulling his arms behind his back.  As soon as Hook caught sight of the two women framed in the doorway he started shouting a slur of nonsense at them, the neighbours were probably having a field day with this.

Regina rolled her eyes but bit her tongue, he wasn’t worth the energy it would take to make a retort.  Instead, she joined hands with Emma and leant into her, this would be the end of his harassment.

Whilst Emma and Regina went back to bed and each other’s arms, Hook was thrown into a jail cell to sober up but not before being chewed out by an angry and overprotective father.  

In the morning, they all met to decide his fate and they came to the decision that he would be given a choice.  He could stay in town but would have to spend a considerable amount of time in the psych ward before he would be considered for release or he could leave Storybrooke without looking back and start up afresh somewhere new.

A week later and they were all at the loft for lunch when David slid in and gave a nod to signal that everything went well.  It was over.  Hook had chosen to leave town and now he was gone, over the line and no longer a problem for them or Emma.  Regina and Emma shared a look with eyes sparkling, this felt like a fresh new beginning.

 

* * *

 

With the whole Hook ordeal finally out of the way a weight seemed to lift from Emma, his presence no longer loomed over her and it seemed to be the one thing she needed most to move forward.  Without him there she was much more carefree and making quicker progress and with each new day, she seemed to be returning more to herself.

The best thing was that she smiled more, it had Regina smiling too.  They’d been spending their weekends together as a family but now it was different, lighter, more relaxed and happy.  They’d spend their time doing whatever Henry wanted mostly and that meant that they had watched a lot of films and played a lot of video games but it didn’t matter when they were all together.

It filled Regina’s heart with so much warmth to watch Henry and Emma that she often missed what was going on during films then she’d start asking questions and the other two would grumble at her.  She’d get exasperated answers but it was all in jest of course.

On those cosy weekends together Regina was reminded of how lucky she was that she got this chance with her family at all.  It was hard to believe that this was her life now but it was and she’d be forever grateful, this was where she was supposed to be and she wouldn’t change a thing that got her there.  Well, perhaps she’d have avoided a lot more hurt if she and Emma had figured things out earlier but really this was their journey and they were who they were now because of it.

 

* * *

 

It took them a while before they started going on dates, of course, they’d done dinners alone but their first real date didn’t happen for months.  The way they saw it was that their first date was a celebration of the progress they had made over those long months they’d worked hard to get to the place where they both felt ready.

Emma was quite determined that she be allowed to make their date special for Regina and wouldn’t hear any protests about it.  Instead, she was informed that Emma would pick her up at the mansion at 7 pm sharp, she didn’t let on where they were going, what she was told was to wear something nice but comfortable and no heels.

Regina sat at her desk the day of the date unable to concentrate on anything but the clock that was not moving quick enough for her taste.  The fluttering of excitement and nerves unfamiliar to her and reminded her of an innocent time of a stable boy and quiet afternoons where the looming threat of her mother finding them hovered over them.  This time the nerves were more to do with wanting everything to go well and less about her mother.

Her meetings dragged out and her eyes glazed over as she dealt with the day to day business of running a town.  She counted down all the way until she could leave work and get ready for Emma picking her up.  When the time came to leave, she was out on the dot, only just remembering to throw a wave and hurried goodbye behind her at her amused secretary.

Henry was home and preparing himself for a night with the house to himself, Regina had only agreed to this with a strict promise of him not eating too much junk food or opening the door for anyone and if anything happened he had everyone’s numbers.  He’d rolled his eyes at this and insisted he was not a kid but Regina was not going to budge on the matter.

Regina had spent a lot of time puzzling over what Emma had meant by comfortable clothing because was she talking Emma level comfortable or Regina Mills comfortable because those two things were wildly apart.  Eventually, after a lot of time spent gazing into her closet, she decided on tight black jeans that would show off her ass and a silk camisole with a blazer over the top.  It was rare that she wore jeans and they were the only pair she owned but Emma seemed to find them comfortable so she just went with it.

With her clothing decided on she showered and dressed, perfected her hair and makeup and still had half an hour to spare, so she went to go look in on what Henry was up to.  She found him playing video games and smiled as she sat on the couch beside him.

He paused the game. “Hey mom, you look nice,” he grinned, “all ready for your date with ma?”

She felt her cheeks warm, “yes, you don’t happen to know where she’s taking me do you?”

“Nope, she wouldn’t even tell me,” he sounded offended.

“Hmm…I wonder what she’s up to.”  It was all quite curious.

Henry shrugged and went back to his video game whilst Regina sat back and watched.  Whilst he played he told her a little about his day at school but for the most part, he was too into the game and she just watched him play.  Regina had wondered if Emma would be on time but she wasn’t left wondering long because at exactly 7 pm there was a knock at the door, answering her question.

A beaming Emma stood at the door with a single red rose in hand that she presented to Regina.  Her cheeks flushed red and heart fluttered as she smiled and took the rose, her eyes raking over the woman in front of her.  She wore a simple white button up which was tucked into her usually skin tight jeans and her ever-faithful red leather jacket.  Her blonde hair fell in curls down her back in a style Regina had not seen since Emma’s early days in Storybrooke and all together Regina thought she looked beautiful but of course she would think that regardless of what Emma was wearing.

Coming over shy all of a sudden Regina could only get out a small, “hey.”

“Hi,” Emma said eyes full of earnest admiration.

“Now you two don’t be home too late ok,” Henry snickered from behind them, breaking the spell Regina had found herself caught in with Emma finally in front of her.

Emma chuckled at their son and Regina turned to beam a smile in his direction, “Henry, would you be a dear and put this in some water for me please,” she passed him the rose. As she turned back to Emma she was sure she saw Henry mouth ‘smooth’ out the corner of her eye and Emma wink back at him.

With that, Emma held out her arm which Regina looped with her own and they were ready to go, Henry stood at the door and called, “have fun,” after them.  

Emma led her to the bug and held the door open for her to climb in.  It was surprisingly clean inside, absent of the food wrappers and bottles that usually littered the floor.  She couldn’t help but be impressed, not only did Emma look far tidier but she’d cleaned the bug for her.  Still, all that didn’t stop her pursing her lips as the grumbling engine started up, no matter how much she loved Emma she could only ever muster up mild disdain for her car.

They drove in a comfortable silence for a short time till Regina couldn’t contain her curiosity any longer.  “Where are you taking me?”  Emma had driven through most of the main town at this point and was headed towards the forested areas.

With a twitch of her lips trying to contain her amusement, she said, “wait and see,” she glanced to Regina out the corner of her eye who was now huffing at not receiving an answer.

“I’ve been waiting all day,” she whined then frowned because she certainly didn’t whine except apparently for Emma.

“And you can wait a little bit longer, we’re nearly there,” they were passing through dense forest at this point and Regina was downright confused.

When Emma parked the car at the side of the road near a trail she was just as puzzled, “are you taking me on a walk through the forest as a date?” She raised an eyebrow.  Emma didn’t reply instead she climbed out the car and walked around to hold the door open for Regina with a knowing smirk.  She huffed as she took hold of the blondes outstretched arm and they began their trek.

After five minutes of walking and still, no clue to what they were doing Emma led them off the trail.  Another couple minutes of walking and Regina could see a clearing up ahead through the trees and shrubbery.  Emma gestured for her to go first, pushing branches out of her way.

Regina gasped when she stepped into the clearing, it took her breath away.  It was a relatively small and grassy but was filled with brightly coloured flowers of all kinds and seemed to be mostly untouched by people.  There was a fantastic view of the sky which she guessed would be great to lie down and look up at the stars when it got darker, it wasn’t quite dark enough just yet.

She turned to Emma who she found watching her reaction, “wow, this is beautiful Emma, how did you find this place?”

“Was on one of my morning jogs, I just sort of stumbled across it and I’ve been coming here when I needed some time alone to think,” she shrugged.

“Thank you for sharing this with me Emma,” it felt special that she’d shared this place with her, she had to stand on her tiptoes with her flat shoes to press a kiss to Emma’s lips.

Mid kiss Emma clicked her fingers and a picnic basket and blanket appeared on the grass.  “This magic stuff comes in handy sometimes,” she smirked and Regina rolled her eyes.

“Idiot.”

“Yours.”

Later she lay with her head in Emma’s lap and all she could think was how life felt so perfect in that moment.  Well, except for the jeans she’d chosen to wear because they were anything but perfect and had her wriggling to get comfortable.

Emma laughed at her, “I thought I told you to wear something comfortable, hmm?” pressing a kiss to her nose.

Regina scrunched her nose up but sighed and relaxed, “I thought they would be, you like them so much.”

The blonde smirked a reached down to grab her ass, “oh yes I do,” she winked.

“Not what I meant Swan,” she grumbled but sat up and straddled Emma’s thighs whilst looping her arms around her neck.

Emma cupped her bottom and squeezed as Regina went in for a slow languid kiss that had her moaning into her mouth.  Warm wet lips and tongues caressed and stroked and _bit_ till they were panting, breathing heavy and Regina was grinding her hips into Emma.

Regina’s blazer was slid down her arms as Emma ran her hands over the goose bumped flesh then slid one hand up Regina’s top trailing her fingers over her stomach till she reached a breast she could squeeze and caress.  She ran her thumbs over her hardened nipple and god Regina was so turned on and all she wanted was for Emma to soothe the ache between her legs with the tongue that was now doing delicious things to her neck but this wasn’t the time or place for any of that.

Instead, Regina groaned and pulled away, “if we don’t stop now,” she panted, “then I’m not going to be able to resist pulling your clothes off and devouring you.”

“I don’t have a problem with that,” Emma husked, her voice deepening in her arousal.

Regina pressed a soft kiss to pink swollen lips, marked by her own lipstick.  “Not now,” she whispered, “not here.”

“Ok,” Emma whispered back, pulling herself and Regina down onto the blanket so that they were looking up at the stars, Regina tucked into her side.

“It’s beautiful,” Regina said awed by the sight now that it was dark enough to see all the stars twinkling down at them.

“Yes,” but when Regina turned her head to look at Emma she was looking at her and not the sky.  Regina smiled and kissed her sweetly.

The night ended with them making out at the doorway of the mansion like a couple of horny teenagers, Regina with her back pressed up against the door.  “Come in,” she murmured as Emma’s lips pressed hot wet kisses to her jaw.

“Not yet, perhaps on a night where Henry’s not in ok?” she breathed out through her kisses.

“Mmmhh,” was all Regina could get out.

A panting Emma pulled away then, her arms resting on either side of Regina who was still against the door, “ok, I should go now.”

Regina drew her back in by her jacket for a couple of short kisses, and then pushed her away.  She licked her lips as Emma walked backwards away with a teasing smile and turned at the steps, heading back to her bug.

She turned and unlocked the door as Emma reached her car and slunk inside trying to be quiet for Henry but feeling far too giddy.  She leant against the door on the other side, her face lighting up with the biggest smile so wide her cheeks hurt.

At that moment, a pyjama clad Henry walked through the foyer from the kitchen, “hey mom, good date?” he asked nonchalantly.

Regina narrowed her eyes at him, surprised to see him up “yes but what are you doing up still?”

“Just getting some water,” he lifted the cup in his hand higher to show her, his face a picture of innocence.

“Hmm, if you say so,” she eyed him suspiciously, “go straight to sleep when you get up there ok?”

“Yes mom,” he gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, “I’m glad you’re happy,” he whispered as he pulled away.

She was left feeling a little stunned but smiled softly to her son all the same.  “I love you my little prince but get to bed.”

He padded away and called back, “night mom,” from the stairs.

“Goodnight Henry,” she called and then laughed when she saw he’d left his water on the table near the door, so much for that water he really needed.  She took a moment still standing near the door, the overwhelming feeling of love in her chest was flooding her senses, yes right now everything was perfect.

 

* * *

  

They never sat down and talked about when they were going to have sex again, there was no plan of it’ll happen after so many dates or so many months.  All they’d agreed was that it should happen naturally and feel right for the both of them, they wanted to be in the right place mentally for it not to become something they used to avoid difficult conversations.

So when it did happen, it was on a night where everything just seemed to click.   It wasn’t a surprise because they’d been unable to keep their hands from one another since their first date the week previous and even before then their make out sessions were heated.  Knowing that Henry wasn’t going to be home as he was staying with his grandparents and uncle and remembering what Emma had said at the door a week ago, Regina had her suspicions that tonight could be _the_ night.

They planned for a quiet evening in with just the two of them, time to be together alone and reconnect in the comfort of home.  Regina cooked and they ate at the table with candles lit around the room.  Emma teased that the candles were overkill but she disagreed, they made for a softer light and a change in atmosphere to their typical.  Usually, mealtimes were filled with chatter and energy with Henry but this slowed things down in his absence.

After they’d eaten their fill they retired to the living room with glasses of wine and Regina lay in Emma’s arms content playing with the fingers that rested over her stomach.  The wine was quickly forgotten however when Regina found herself far more interested in kissing deliciously soft lips, twisting up to plant small pecks on Emma’s mouth.

Seeking more she thrust a leg over Emma’s thighs till she was straddling her and pushed her tongue passed pink lips, swallowing a groan that escaped the blonde.  Emma’s hands found their way to Regina’s bare thighs where her skirt had rucked up around her waist and exposed skin when she’d moved.

Regina rocked into Emma, the younger woman's jeans rubbing deliciously against Regina as her fingers twisted into silky blonde locks.  She pressed in as close as she could, their bodies flush together but unsatisfied by the barrier of clothing in her way, “Emma,” she whined.  “I need you.”

“I’m here,” Emma breathed into her ear, trailing wet lips over the heat flushed skin of Regina’s jaw, “upstairs?”

“Yes,” Regina moaned out, her mind clouding over with desire that was pooling between her legs.

They made it clumsily to their feet and the foyer without separating till Emma backed Regina up against a wall and tugged free the buttons of her shirt.  Once open she shoved away a cup of her lacy black bra and took a hardening nipple into her mouth, laving it with attention.

Regina moaned deeply and her head hit the wall as she arched into the talented mouth of her lover.  She pulled away at her own shirt, feeling restricted by it and her bra which was also gone moments later giving Emma full access to her breasts which she took full advantage of, kneading the aroused flesh in her hands.

When it was no longer enough she brought Emma back up to her mouth to kiss her swollen lips, nipping and sucking.  They moved further upstairs and by the time they made it to the landing Emma’s shirt was gone too and with the blonde up against the bannister, Regina lavished her attention on marking her clavicle.

They’d barely made it inside the bedroom when Regina started work on the buttons of Emma’s jeans and kneeled to the floor to tug the skin-tight denim down long pale legs.  When it took too long to pull them down she gave up with an impatient growl and instead attacked thighs with teeth and lips instead, leaving Emma with her jeans just above her knees.

Emma chuckled from above earning herself an indignant glare from Regina but she took hold of the brunette’s forearms and tugged her back up to meet sparkling hazel eyes.  “Slow down,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to plump red lips, the softest kiss they’d shared yet that evening and by the time they parted for air the jeans were fully removed and Emma kicked them away with ease.

A grin spreading from ear to ear, Emma returned to kissing and with all of Regina’s senses being overwhelmed by everything Emma Swan she hadn’t even been aware they’d moved backwards.  She was totally surprised when the back of her legs collided with the bed and she found herself landing on her own soft sheets with Emma hovering above her.

“I’m going to make you feel so good,” Emma whispered into Regina’s ear, hot breath caressing her skin and causing a shiver to run down her spine.  Emma delivered on her words as she worshipped every inch of Regina’s flesh, paying extra attention to the places that had her arching and moaning.

Everywhere was on fire she was sure and by the time Emma’s touch travelled further down she was wetter than she thought possible and her hips thrust up to seek out any kind of relief.  “Emma,” she moaned out, “please.”

Emma came back up to kiss her lips and cupped her through her panties, rubbing over the growing damp patch but even as she ground against the touch it was nowhere near enough at this point and she moaned her frustration into her girlfriend’s mouth.

Fingers moved and slipped into her panties to the copious wetness between her thighs, stroking up her slit and rubbing quick tight circles over her swollen clit.  She whimpered at the touch but as quick as it came it was gone and she whimpered again at its loss.

It was only brief though, as her skirt, which had bunched up towards her hips, was removed along with her lacy black panties.  Emma encouraged her legs to open wider with caresses of her thighs and returned her attention back to her sex.  She pushed into her with one finger then two, pumping slowly, Regina rocking her hips with the movements.  She whimpered out when Emma took her clit into her mouth and sucked it between her lips.

Her orgasm built fast as she felt the tell-tale coiling in her abdomen and her legs shook.  Emma’s free arm twisted around her leg, holding her open and caressing her shaking thigh.  She held off as long as she could, bearing down on the fingers plunging into her until Emma hummed into her clit, sending vibrations through her and pushing her over the edge.  Her body snapped tort and hips rose up as her inner walls clamped over Emma’s fingers and contracted hard around them, letting out a strangled moan of white hot pleasure.

Finally, her body relaxed spent, Emma’s head rested against her thigh and she pressed the occasional kiss to sweat and arousal soaked skin.  When her breathing slowed, Emma came up for a kiss and she groaned when her own taste hit her tongue.

She easily flipped them as her desire to touch Emma spiked and took the younger woman by surprise as she straddled her hips and ground herself into her.  She kissed sweet lips and pulled at Emma’s bra, “off,” she demanded.

Emma groaned as she reached under herself to unhook her bra and threw it to the side.  Regina bit Emma’s lip and ran her tongue over it to soothe before she moved onto her breast and tugged at her nipple with her teeth then sucked it into her mouth.  She rose her hips and pushed down Emma’s panties as best she could, the blonde clued onto what she was trying to do and assisted in freeing herself from her final barrier.

Once free, Regina pushed her hand down between their bodies and found Emma dripping.  She ran her fingers through soft slick folds till she pushed her fingers inside, feeling tight wet heat around her and satisfied by her lovers continued moans of pleasure.  She used her thumb to caress over Emma’s clit in slow precise movements and peppered kisses to her lips.

Emma moaned and withered under her, “fuck,” she cried into her mouth.  Regina smirked, she was prolonging her release not quite giving enough of what she knew she needed to come.  “R’giiiinaaa,” Emma groaned and finally taking pity on her Regina plunged her tongue into Emma’s open mouth and sped up her ministrations, adding more pressure to her clit and thrusting harder into her.

More of Emma’s arousal coated her fingers as she felt the blonde's orgasm hit and leave her shuddering below.  As Emma came down, Regina left kisses over her cheeks, chin, jaw and nose, feeling her panting hard and chest rising and falling.

She slid off of her and curled into Emma’s side, tracing her fingers over her abdomen as her breathing slowed.  Emma pulled Regina closer, wrapping her arms around her so that they were snuggly cuddled together with Regina’s head resting on Emma’s chest.

Regina’s heart swelled with love, she could happily spend her lifetime right in this woman’s arms, sated and feeling a deep sense of peace at being exactly where she was meant to be.

 

* * *

 

It was months later when the topic of Emma officially moving into the mansion came up.  It was quite casual the way it was brought up.  Regina was reading in bed, glasses perched on her nose as Emma got changed into pyjamas.  Emma just slipped out with it as she climbed in next to her.

“You know…we’ve been together a while now,” she sounded almost nervous and so Regina put her book down and regarded Emma over her glasses.

“Yes, we have,” she smiled, it had been eight months since the underworld and life was for once peaceful.

“I was just thinkin’ maybe I could, you know…” her eyes stayed focused down on the bed covers till she looked up and finally met Regina’s eyes, “live here now.”  A smile lit up Regina’s features and Emma puffed out a sigh of relief; her cheeks were tinted pink.

“Of course, Emma.  I’d love for you to live here.”

Emma smiled back, “good, ok, that’s good.”  Regina leant over taking Emma’s face into her hands and crushed their lips together.  Emma rolled on top of her and their kiss deepened becoming heated.  Regina was briefly aware that her book had hit the floor but losing her page was of no concern when she was losing herself to the pleasures of her love.

Emma had expressed her nerves at telling her parents she was going to live with Regina full time.  Regina saw nothing she needed to be nervous about but comforted and reassured her girlfriend all the same.  It was the very next day that Emma told them.  All three of them were visiting the Charming’s for dinner and Emma blurted out with it at the dinner table mid meal.

“I’m going to live with Regina,” the room was silent, making Emma shuffle with nervous energy.  “Well…?” she asked after a little while of everyone just staring back at her.

“That’s great but we thought you already lived with Regina?”  Snow looked at her daughter as if she was suddenly acting very slow.

“What?” Emma asked her brow furrowing in confusion.

“Well, you haven’t stayed here for months now, we just assumed…I mean we even redecorated your room.”

Henry hid a snort of laughter badly behind a cough that had Regina glowering over at him. 

“Wait…really?” Emma’s mind clearly ticking over.

Regina came to the same conclusion at nearly the exact time as Emma and they both flushed and met each other’s eyes across the table.  It had indeed been a while since Emma had stayed at the Charming’s, in fact, the last time had been after their first date which was now many months ago.

“No wonder it took you both so long to get together, you’re oblivious.”  Henry snorted, shaking his head at the both of them.

Regina gave him another of her disapproving looks but couldn’t deny that they were often blind when it came to one another and probably deserved the jab.  Emma looked pretty mortified and Regina entwined their legs under the table, someday in the future this conversation would be highly amusing.

As it turned out nearly all of Emma’s belongings were already at the mansion, Snow had a box of a few bits and pieces that they took with them that night but their lives seemed to have so thoroughly and easily entwined that it slipped their notice.  Or perhaps it was that life was so simple these days that time was the one that slipped them by, apparently, peace and happiness did that.

That night was when she came to realise that for once in her life, Regina Mills could confidently say that she was indeed happy.  It had been an extraordinarily long and exhaustive journey but it had all been worth it to get to this moment with these people.

A sort of dreamlike peace settled over her as she waved goodbye to her once enemies who were now part of her dearest family.  Descending the stairs of the Charming’s apartment building, her fingers entwined with Emma’s, she observed the ease of Emma and Henry joking together and the dynamics the three of them had easily slid into.

Emma loaded the box of her last belongings into the bug, next to Henry in the back, as Regina climbed into the front passenger seat.  She sighed in complete contentment when Emma climbed in beside her and Henry whipped out his phone, doing whatever it was he did on there.

Half way home Emma glanced over at her and asked, “are you ok?  You’ve been kinda quiet since we left.”

She smiled wide, leaving no doubt of her feelings.  “Yes Emma, I’m better than ok, I’m happy.  Emma gave her a lopsided smile before turning back to the road, her hand slipping from the steering wheel and finding Regina’s hand, giving it a tight squeeze.  The gesture told Regina that Emma understood.

They were all happy.  It didn’t feel like that elusive happy ending that she’d spent a lifetime searching for but that was because this wasn’t their ending.  They had a future filled with many more years to tell the rest of their story, no, this was their happy beginning.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the ending made up for all the pain before it and I thank everyone who has read and put up with my angsty story. :)
> 
> Writers and artists spent months creating the fics and art you enjoy - it would mean the world to them if you commented to tell them what you liked! The SQSupernova team is also sponsoring a contest for commenters, and you can find out more [here](http://sqsupernova.tumblr.com/post/164792441694/announcing-the-sqsn-comments-contest-a-reward-for).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I Will Be The One To Rescue You[r Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846421) by [Lego_Femslash (Alicepire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicepire/pseuds/Lego_Femslash)




End file.
